Un mayordomo, dos amos
by Evangeline Quantiore
Summary: Un nuevo contrato para Michaelis obliga a Ciel a replantearse su relación con su demonio mayordomo. La nueva ama de ambos los llevará al límite en su relación. ¿Serán sinceros y se dirán lo que sienten?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es de Yana Toboso. (Siempre olvido poner el disclaimer XD)

**Advertencia: **Este fics tiene spoiler de la serie y el manga

**Un mayordomo, dos amos  
>Por Evangeline Rave<br>Prólogo**

Eleni observaba con detenimiento la flama que desprendía la antorcha que estaba frente a ella. El cuarto de piedra en el que se encontraba, una de las partes más ocultas de su mansión, conocida solo por los sirvientes de más confianza (de los cuales ya no quedaba ninguno), reflejaba en sus paredes sombras atemorizantes que parecían salidos de sus más profundos delirios. Si…, delirios.

Una vez más se encontraba sola. Una vez más se habían llevado a todos aquellos a quienes amaba, y en quienes confiaba. Estaba destinada a llevar a todos aquellos que se acercaban a ella a la más completa ruina, la muerte, la desesperación. Su nombre no significaba luz, sino sombras, angustia y soledad.

Era el 9 de febrero de 1989, y la pequeña Eleni, que en esos momentos solo contaba con 10 años, corría por los pasillos de una mansión que no era la suya. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Apenas y si lo recordaba. En un momento estaba viendo a los artistas de un circo y al siguiente estaba atrapada en una jaula junto a otros niños, que parecían llevar días, algunos incluso meses, recluidos en ese lugar.

Trató de hablar con algunos de ellos, pero parecían completamente fuera de sí, como si la voluntad los hubiese abandonado.

Ella corría aterrada, intentando escapar del fuego. ¿Pero cómo había empezado todo esto? Sí, claro. Eleni había conseguido escapar de su jaula.

Llevaba muy pocos días en ese lugar como para perder los deseos de vivir. Y al parecer estaban preparando algo grande, y no le habían prestado la atención suficiente. Como pudo consiguió salir de la jaula, y fue tras el grupo de niños que acababan de ser conducidos a alguna parte de la mansión, hasta llegar a un gran salón comedor. Entonces allí los vio.  
>Un anciano en silla de ruedas le anunciaba a un niño, que llevaba un parche en su ojo derecho, lo que vendría a continuación. Una función, un sacrificio, algo que no fue capaz de escuchar con claridad, o incluso entender.<p>

Los niños que acababan de ser sacados de las jaulas fueron obligados a realizar actos circenses, para los cuales obviamente no estaban preparados. Mientras otro grupo de ellos servían la comida y acompañaban al anciano.

La niña de la cuerda floja cayó al suelo, muriendo instantáneamente, el niño domador de leones, fue devorado por el animal. Eleni no podía dejar de observar, porque no podía moverse, sus piernas no le respondían, y sus labios se abrieron en un grito que fue incapaz de salir.

Cuando una de las niñas fue puesta frente al lanzador de cuchillos, el niño del parche en el ojo le dio una orden al mayordomo que lo acompañaba, entonces se precipitó todo dentro del gran salón. El niño apuntó con un arma al anciano, al que llamó Barón Kelvin, mientras Jocker, el sujeto que había visto en el circo, ponía una espada en el cuello del niño, y a su vez su mayordomo hacía lo mismo en el cuello de Jocker. Si el niño del parche apretaba el gatillo, sin duda Jocker le rebanaría el cuello, a su vez que el mayordomo del niño haría lo mismo con el cuello del sujeto del circo. Pero finalmente fueron el niño y su mayordomo quienes controlaron la situación.

¿Es que acaso ellos venían a salvarlos?

El Baron Kelvin los guió hacia el lugar que ella acababa de abandonar. Fue en ese momento cuando ella debió haber huido, cuando nadie le prestaba atención, pero por algún motivo, que en ese momento no se pudo explicar, los siguió. Quería saber si el niño sería capaz de salvar a sus compañeros de confinamiento. ¿Por qué estaban ahí? Se volvió a preguntar. Para salvarlos debía ser, pero un sentimiento, quizás una premonición le advirtió que no se acercara, que se mantuviera alejada.

El niño se llamaba Ciel Phantomhive, y su mayordomo, Sebastian, eso fue lo que ella oyó de toda aquella conversación. O lo único que quedó en su cabeza en realidad.  
>Luego la orden de Ciel de quemarlo todo, y el mayordomo obedeciendo. Eleni no quiso ver, ni esperar más. Corrió por los pasillos de la mansión del Barón, hacia la noche, hacia la libertad, esperando llegar a su hogar.<p>

Eleni regresó a su hogar. Era una niña fuerte, que jamás se daba por vencida. Pero nunca pudo sacar de su cabeza lo que había visto esa noche en la mansión de su secuestrador, así como tampoco pudo olvidar al niño y su mayordomo. Escuchó el nombre de Ciel Phantomhive muchas veces después de aquella ocasión, así como se enteró de todos los rumores que circulaban en torno a él, incluyendo los de su desaparición.

Ahora, 10 años después de aquella noche en que el fuego casi la consume, y después de haberlo perdido todo, sus padres, hermano, su prometido, el tutor que la quería como una hija, y los sirvientes que la amaban, respetaban y le eran leales, estaba en ese cuarto del sótano, mirando la flama de la antorcha.

Hacía dos días había ocurrido el último atentado contra su vida, donde murió el mayordomo a quien quería tanto. El que la había visto nacer y crecer. Era como si su padre muriera por segunda vez. Había sido esta nueva pérdida la que la había orillado a tomar la decisión. Ya no quería perder a nadie más. Y ya no quería amar a nadie más.  
>El hombre responsable de la muerte de su mayordomo yacía inconsciente en el altar que ella había preparado. Llevaba dos días allí, herido. Era lo que se había ganado por asesinar a Ambrose. Ahora pagaría con su vida.<p>

Aquel cuarto del sótano que en épocas más antiguas había servido como prisión, ahora sería el lugar de sacrificio, el lugar donde realizaría el pacto. El lugar donde entregaría lo único importante que le quedaba, su alma.

Eleni se acercó al altar, con el cuchillo ceremonial en sus manos, lo alzó sin ninguna duda, y lo dejó caer sobre su víctima, entrando en su carne hasta llegar a su corazón, y derramando su sangre. El hombre apenas abrió los ojos, para cerrarlos nuevamente, para siempre.

_N. A. :Espero les haya gustado el prólogo y que comenten para saber su opinión, buena o mala, toda se agradece. Pronto publicaré el primer capítulo_


	2. El Contrato

Capitulo 1: El Contrato

_Eleni se acercó al altar, con el cuchillo ceremonial en sus manos, lo alzó sin ninguna duda, y lo dejó caer sobre su víctima, entrando en su carne hasta llegar a su corazón, y derramando su sangre. El hombre apenas abrió los ojos, para cerrarlos nuevamente, para siempre. _

Luego era su turno. Recitó las palabras que había aprendido, de aquel antiguo ritual, y utilizando una daga más pequeña que había preparado para el caso abrió su muñeca izquierda, derramando su sangre que también serviría como ofrenda. Entonces esperó.  
>En un comienzo pensó que se había equivocado, ya que nada ocurrió, pero casi dos minutos después de la última parte del ritual dos figuras se formaron a cada extremo del altar, mientras que un cuervo aparecido de quien sabe donde se posó sobre una vara atrás del altar. Una vara que no había estado allí antes.<p>

- ¿Tu quieres hacer un contrato con nosotros? – preguntó una voz profunda, marcadamente masculina.

- ¿Nosotros? – preguntó Eleni - ¿Cuántos demonios son?

La voz masculina lanzó una risa macabra que estuvo a punto de erizar los vellos de la nuca de la muchacha.

- ¿Estas consciente del pago? ¿Cuál es tu deseo? – preguntó una nueva voz, igual de profunda, pero mucho más fría.

- ¿Son dos demonios? – volvió a preguntar Eleni.

- ¿Quieres hablar o hacer el contrato! – dijo impaciente la voz masculina que había hablado la última vez.

- Quiero saber cuántos demonios devoraran mi alma – declaró Eleni.

- Solos seremos dos – dijo la primera voz.

- ¿Ambos me servirán? – preguntó Eleni.

- Así es. Ahora di cuál es tu deseo.

Ella lo pensó unos segundos y luego dijo:

- Quiero que me protejan, que sean mis sirvientes, mi mayordomo y mi administrador, respectivamente. Quiero que hasta el momento en que el último de mis enemigos muera, estén junto a mí. Jamás me dejen, jamás me mientan, jamás me desobedezcan. Cuando aquellos que se ocultan en las sombras vengan por mí, quiero que ustedes los detengan, los eliminen. Entonces todo acabará. Entonces podrán devorar mi alma.

- Así será. – dijeron ambos, pero solo uno rió.

XCXCX

Eleni subió a su habitación, en su gran mansión, solitaria mansión. Los demonios le habían dicho que comenzarían sus labores a la mañana siguiente.

Si, era lo correcto. No tenía otra opción, no quería que ya nadie muriera por ella, que se sacrificara por ella, pero tampoco quería morir, o por lo menos morir sin llevarse por delante a todos aquellos que la habían dejado sin nada. Sin familia, sin amigos, sin afecto.

Su fortuna y su titulo eran los responsables de que aquellos que la seguían en la línea hereditaria quisieran verla muerta. ¿Pero cuál de todos aquellos que podrían heredar su fortuna era el que estaba tras los intentos de asesinato?

Dos demonios a su servicio. Demonios, cuyos rostros no conocía. Pero la imagen de Sebastian, el mayordomo del joven Phantomhive vino a su mente. Estaba segura que él había sido un demonio también, y que la desaparición del joven conde se debía a que su alma ya no existía, porque había sido devorada.

XCXCX

Ciel Phantomhive y Sebastian Michaelis se preparaban para su nueva contratista. Ciel prefería el término contratista en lugar de ama, después de todo el único amo de Sebastian era él. El único.

Ya habían transcurridos casi 10 años desde que Ciel había declarado que daba lo mismo el lugar donde fueran, ya que el lugar donde terminarían tanto humanos como demonios sería el mismo.

Casi diez años en los que se había alimentado de una que otra alma humana fácil de conseguir, y también simple. Nada en especial. Ciel no quería que Sebastian permaneciera demasiado tiempo con algún humano, porque eso significaría descuidarlo a él, y Sebastian solo le servía a él.

Pero ahora era distinto. Esta alma era diferente a lo que habían conocido en estos últimos nueve años, en muchos sentidos. Ciel nunca había conocido un alma como aquella, pero Sebastian sí. La había tenido tan cerca, a punto de devorarla, pero se le había negado, y ahora compartía la eternidad junto a él.

El alma de la humana que los había convocado se asemejaba en muchos sentidos al alma de Ciel Phantonhive. Al alma humana de Ciel Phantomhive.

Para un demonio encontrar un alma pura, sumergida en la oscuridad, sin impregnarse de ella, que quisiera realizar un pacto era muy difícil, pero encontrar dos, era casi imposible. Sin embargo él lo había conseguido. Y su amo Ciel, al notar la calidad del alma de la joven, no se había querido quedar sin participar de esta situación. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso pensaba que lo dejaría sin su parte de alma?

El alma de la humana le provocaba a Sebastian casi lo mismo que el alma de Ciel le había provocado en algún momento. Aunque existía un punto diferente en el alma de Eleni. Algo que al demonio mayor le atraía, algo que pretendía despertar en la muchacha. Si, y de paso, molestar a su joven amo demonio.

A Ciel, el alma de Eleni le había parecido deliciosa, su cabello negro azulado, y sus ojos azul profundo, tan parecidos a los suyos, o al menos eso había declarado Sebastian, le habían atraído de cierta manera. Su demonio había dicho que era la versión femenina, y humana de Ciel. Eso no le había gustado nada, pero… tampoco iba a dejar a Sebastian a solas con la humana, menos sabiendo lo que el alma de ésta había despertado en su mayordomo. ¿Eran celos? ¿Podían ser celos por Sebastian lo que estaba sintiendo?

_**N. A.**__ Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y también espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos en la próxima oportunidad._


	3. El Comienzo

**Capítulo 2  
>El comienzo<strong>

Sebastian quería "despertar" a su nueva ama. Una de las cosas que le gustaba de hacer pactos con mujeres era que siempre se dejaban seducir. Siempre terminaban pidiendo ciertos servicios que a él le encantaba brindar. Eso era lo que quería despertar en la Duquesa Eleni Wakefield. La única heredera de una de las familias más ricas de Inglaterra, después de la familia real. Y esa noche Sebastian debía poner el sello que sería la prueba del pacto.

Eleni dormía con un sueño agitado, solo llevando puesta su ropa de dormir. Sebastian la descubrió y levantó su camisa de dormir hasta más arriba de su cintura, despertando a la joven. El demonio estaba vestido como un mayordomo, llevando en la solapa la insignia que lo hacía parte del servicio de su casa.

Eleni estaba sorprendida, pero no asustada, después de todo lo había reconocido como el mayordomo de ese niño.

- ¡Tú! – le dijo ella, pero luego se convenció de que solo debía ser un sueño, después de todo siempre se había sentido obsesionada por lo ocurrido esa noche en la mansión del Barón. Obsesionada por el niño y su mayordomo.

- Yo – dijo Sebastian, dibujando con su dedo en la parte interna del muslo izquierdo de la joven el sello del contrato.

Esos dedos moviéndose en ese lugar causaron en Eleni una sensación jamás experimentada, difícil de describir, pero fácil de definir, deseo.

Al percibirlo el mayordomo, emitió una risa que erizó la nuca de la joven.

- Deja de jugar, Sebastian – dijo un joven, de rostro ceñudo, pero hermoso, que parecía ser un par de años mayor que la duquesa, y que se encontraba de pie junto a la cama, observando como el mayordomo, de rodillas entre las piernas de ella, dibujaba el sello.  
>Tenía que ser un sueño, ¿sino porque Sebastian estaría allí?<p>

El mayordomo se inclinó y besó el sello que acababa de dibujar, provocando un estremecimiento en Eleni. Los labios del demonio se desplazaron por el muslo de la duquesa, hasta alcanzar el punto de placer, oculto entre sus piernas. Ella lanzó un gemido, y miró avergonzada al hombre junto a su cama, cuyos ojos azules se volvieron rojos, y brillaron peligrosamente, con una mezcla de molestia y deseo.

Una nueva lamida en su parte más intima la hizo gemir otra vez, pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron, y se encontró en su cama, algo destapada, y con su camisa de dormir hasta la cintura, pero completamente sola.

Respiraba agitadamente, y la parte interna de su muslo izquierdo le ardía. Se sentó en la cama y observó su pierna. No lo podía creer, allí estaba el sello.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta de su habitación la sobresaltaron. Se supone que no había nadie más en la mansión aparte de ella.

- Con su permiso, joven ama – dijo un alto y atractivo mayordomo, entrando a la habitación. El mismo mayordomo con el que había soñado, porque había sido un sueño ¿cierto? El mismo mayordomo de ese niño, que diez años atrás había provocado el fuego del cual se había salvado de milagro. – Es hora de levantarse, le he preparado el desayuno, espero que sea de su agrado.

- Por qué tú… - debía estar volviéndose loca, de otra manera no se explicaba por qué él estaba allí.

- Usted hizo un pacto ¿no es así?

- ¿Contigo?

- Y con mi amo. El nos espera abajo. ¿Me permitirá que le ayude vestirse?

- Quieres decir… ¿que lo que ocurrió anoche no fue un sueño? ¿Qué tú me hiciste… e… eso?

- Si se refiere al sello, sí, yo marque el sello del contrato en su pierna. ¿Acaso ocurrió algo más? – dijo él sonriendo de manera perversa.

Eleni respiró profundamente y se tranquilizó. Debía asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, por lo tanto debía sobreponerse y actuar de acuerdo a lo pactado.

Le permitió a Sebastian que le ayudara a vestirse, después de todo era un demonio con quien trataba, y bajó a desayunar.

Al entrar al comedor, su mirada fue atraída hacia la ventana junto a la cual había un hombre de pie, mirando por ésta, y dándole la espalda.

- Le presento a su administrador, Ciel Phantomhive – dijo Sebastian, cuando el hombre junto a la ventana se dio la vuelta.

- My Lady – dijo Ciel a modo de saludo.

Eleni lo miró sorprendida, pero la sorpresa duró solo unos segundos. Rápidamente se repuso, y procedió a tomar asiento. Ahora entendía la desaparición del joven conde, pero prefirió no decir nada, y comenzó a dar instrucciones a los nuevos sirvientes de su casa: mayordomo y administrador.

N.A. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Espero sus opiniones también


	4. Los primeros pasos

**Capítulo 3 **

**Los primeros pasos**

Pasaron algunos días en lo que todo funcionaba de maravillas en la mansión Wakefield. Sebastian se hacía cargo de las labores del hogar y Ciel administraba las propiedades. Eleni recibía las visitas de algunos parientes, que parecían sentirse decepcionados de que ella continuara con vida. Tampoco habían ocurrido ataques a su persona, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo, se decía a sí misma.

Era todo tan rutinario. Ella no tenía amigos, se había alejado de su círculo social, y ahora solo contaba en su vida con la presencia demoníaca de su mayordomo y su administrador.

Noche a noche Sebastian le ayudaba con el baño, la vestía, y la dejaba descansando en su cama. En las mañanas la despertaba, la ayudaba a vestirse, le servía el desayuno que compartía con Ciel, y luego se dividían el trabajo administrativo. Hablaban poco y cada uno parecía estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Ella no estaba al tanto del tipo de relación que existía entre ellos, pero la forma en que el mayor miraba a quien llamaba amo, le parecía extraña.

Ciel era difícil de tratar en ocasiones, como si olvidara que él era solo el administrador y no el amo de la mansión, pero aun así se sentía atraída por estos dos personajes. Y como no hacerlo, si eran perfectos, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

A petición, en realidad orden, de Eleni, Sebastian le había informado de cómo Ciel había terminado convertido en demonio, gracias a los deseos de Alois Trancy. Esta información hizo que lo mirara con otros ojos, sintiendo incluso algo de lástima por ambos.

Dos semanas más tarde de realizado el contrato ocurrió un atentado en contra de la duquesa de Wakefield. Ella se encontraba dando un paseo a caballo, seguida de cerca por Ciel y Sebastian, cuando algo golpeó el caballo que ella montaba. El animal comenzó una loca carrera que habría terminado dentro del río que pasaba por la propiedad de no haber sido por sus demonios, que lo impidieron de manera perfecta, sincronizada, deteniendo uno de ellos el caballo y el otro atrapando a la jinete para que no cayera del mismo.

Ciel depositó a Eleni en el suelo con gentileza. El corazón de la duquesa latía descontroladamente y se aferraba con fuerza al brazo de Ciel, que le servía de apoyo.

Mientras tanto, Sebastian había partido hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el ataque. Al llegar allí, de un solo golpe dejó inconsciente al sujeto responsable y lo llevó frente a sus amos. Todo esto en menos de diez segundos, por lo que el demonio mayor pudo apreciar el rostro de la joven, aferrándose a su amo, como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Al notar la mirada de burla que le dedicaban Ciel y Sebastian por encontrarse en tal estado, Eleni soltó a Ciel y se recuperó rápidamente, retornando a su rostro la mirada seria y flemática que la caracterizaba.

- Regresemos a la mansión – dijo ella – Cuando este hombre despierte lo interrogaremos.

- Yes, My lady – dijeron los demonios al unísono.

Sebastian montó uno de los caballos, mientras que la yegua que había estado usando Eleni fue utilizada para llevar al agresor, cruzado sobre ella. En el tercer caballo Ciel llevaba a Eleni frente a él, quien montaba de lado. El antiguo conde necesariamente tenía que rodearla con sus brazos para poder sostener las riendas, y esto les daba además cierta cercanía que le permitió percibir el aroma de la joven que en este momento estaba aun mezclado con el miedo, fue en ese momento que sintió el deseo por devorar esa alma. La sangre que ella había derramado para convocarlos había sido tentadora, pero el aroma que ella desprendía era embriagador.

Ahora entendía a Sebastian, y el deseo que el demonio había sentido por su propia alma humana, hacia tantos años ya. Como siempre buscaba la proximidad, la cercanía entre ambos. ¿Pero a que se debía que el siempre hubiese querido entregársela? ¿Por qué no le molestó, ni le molestaba pasar la eternidad junto a él? Eran preguntas que a menudo se formulaba, pero tenía miedo de darles una respuesta.

Al llegar a la mansión dejaron al atacante en una mazmorra y subieron al salón a esperar que despertara. Allí Sebastian sirvió el té, mientras sus dos amos se sentaban uno frente a otro, en cómodos sillones.

- Aun está nerviosa, ama – dijo Sebastian acercándole la taza de té a Eleni.

- Tonterías, estoy bien – dijo ella, pero se sonrojó levemente cuando la taza que acababa de tomar tembló en sus manos.

- Este té la tranquilizará, aunque también hay otros métodos mucho más eficaces para calmar los nervios de una dama. – dijo el demonio mayordomo.

Eleni lo miró con curiosidad, entonces notó que Sebastian estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro.

- Si me permite – dijo el mayordomo – esto la tranquilizará y relajará.

Sebastian sin esperar respuesta se inclinó aun más sobre la joven hasta juntar sus rostros y capturar sus labios. Ella en un principio se sorprendió y estuvo tentada a rechazarlo y darle vuelta la cara de una bofetada, pero el beso era tan dulce, cálido, agradable, no era forzado, era tan natural y delicado, que olvidó que era el mayordomo quien la besaba, y además que era un demonio y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar. Sus nervios por el ataque habían desaparecido, y su corazón, que en un principio había comenzado a latir fuertemente por el beso, poco a poco se tranquilizó y relajó. Cuando el demonio se apartó de ella miró hacia el frente, esperando ver a Ciel, pero éste ya no estaba allí.

Ciel Phantomhive caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión Wakefield. Estaba aturdido por lo que había visto. No era la primera vez que veía a Sebastian en acción con alguna mujer, pero era la primera vez que se sentía de esta manera. ¡Maldito, bastardo! ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Era por ella o por su alma? El también deseaba el alma de la chica, pero no por eso iba a besarla. Además si en algún momento Sebastian había deseado tanto su propia alma, ¿por qué nunca lo había besado? Hubo momentos en que sus labios apenas si estaban separados por unos cuantos centímetros, pero el demonio jamás recorrió esa distancia.

- My lord – dijo Sebastian detrás de él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué? – Ciel se volvió apenas, poniendo el rostro más neutro que podía, pero el tono de voz delató su molestia.

- ¿Le ocurre algo? – Sebastian le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, que sacó aun más de sus casillas a Ciel.

- ¿Debería?

- ¿Está molesto? – el mayordomo se acercó más a su amo, casi acorralándolo contra la pared. – ¿Hubiese preferido que ese beso fuera para usted?

- ¡Pero qué estás diciendo! – Ciel trató de alejarse del demonio, pero éste se lo impidió. - ¿Por qué yo querría besarte?

- Amo yo jamás dije que usted querría besarme – Sebastian amplió aun más su sonrisa irónica – Me refería que tal vez usted hubiese preferido besar los labios de la joven ama, después de todo vi su expresión cuando veníamos de regreso a la mansión y usted la abrazaba.

- ¡Dices tonterías! – nuevamente trató de alejarse del demonio, pero este volvió a impedírselo.

- Quiero compartir algo con usted, amo, permítame. Hay algunas cosas que usted aun no sabe de ser un demonio, y de las almas humanas. Hay muchas formas de saborear el alma de un humano con el cual tenemos un contrato, no solo podemos percibir su sabor a través de la sangre, también se puede a través de las lágrimas, y de otras formas de contacto, como son los besos y el sexo.

Ciel quien en un comienzo parecía no tener interés en la conversación, se mostró atento al escuchar las últimas palabras de su mayordomo.

- Por eso quiero compartir con usted el sabor del alma de nuestra nueva ama – Sebastian se acercó a los labios de Ciel – Aun está en mi boca ese sabor, y usted debería aprender también que es lo que provoca.

Sebastian no lo hizo esperar más y se abrió paso entre los labios de su amo. Este beso fue diferente al que le había dado a Eleni, pues estaba lleno de deseo y lujuria. Ciel no pudo evitar responder el beso, a pesar de su inexperiencia en estas cosas correspondió de la mejor manera posible. Es que era tan deliciosa la mezcla entre el sabor de Sebastian y el sabor del alma de su contratista. Un gemido ahogado salió de los labios de Ciel cuando Sebastian profundizó aun más el beso. Al oírlo Sebastian se separó de su amo, diciendo:

- Esto es algo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo.

Luego se arrodilló frente a Ciel y le abrió el pantalón, dejando libre su miembro, completamente erecto. El demonio más joven no se esperaba algo como esto, pero era incapaz de reaccionar, y se dejó hacer. Los labios de Sebastian se abrieron para recibir a su amo, hasta lo más profundo, provocando un gemido bastante audible por parte de Ciel.  
>El mayordomo hizo un buen trabajo satisfaciendo a su amo, quien apenas podía contener sus gemidos de placer. Cuando Ciel estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo miró hacia el final del pasillo. Allí Eleni los miraba sorprendida. Esto excitó aun más a Ciel, quien se derramó completamente en la boca de Sebastian, con un gemido de placer que resonó por todo el pasillo.<p> 


	5. Baile y encuentros

**Capítulo 4**

**Baile y "encuentros"**

Eleni estaba sorprendida. Realmente no esperaba que sus demonios tuviesen una relación como la que ella acababa de presenciar. No sabía realmente lo que este descubrimiento le provocaba. Rechazo, asco, molestia, ¿o un secreto deseo, que no estaba dispuesta a reconocer?

Ambos demonios se volvieron hacia ella, Ciel bastante sonrojado, mientras una sonrisa traviesa adornaba el rostro de Sebastian.

Ella no dijo nada, después de todo mientras los demonios cumplieran con el contrato, a ella no debería importarle la relación que pudieran tener, aunque no podía olvidar que Sebastian la había besado. Se giró y se encaminó de regreso al salón sin decir nada, porque ante una situación como esta ¿realmente que podía decir?

A la mañana siguiente el atacante fue interrogado. No se pudo obtener mucho de él. Reconoció que había sido contratado para asesinar a Eleni, haciéndolo parecer un accidente, pero que se le había pagado una cantidad por adelantado y que nunca había visto a su contratante.

Como fue lo único que se obtuvo de él, la duquesa ordenó que se le diera muerte y que los demonios hicieran lo que quisieran con su alma. A pesar de ser un alma inferior, ellos no dudaron en devorarla, al igual que tampoco se sorprendieron por la orden dada por su ama.

Los días pasaron y nadie comentó lo sucedido en uno de los pasillos de la mansión. Una por vergüenza, otro por orgullo y un tercero por simple indolencia. Aunque los tres pensaban en el tipo de consecuencias que un acto como este tendría en sus vidas.

Una mañana la llegada de una carta de uno de los familiares de Eleni sacó a estos tres seres de su rutina habitual. Era de una de las tías de la duquesa anunciando su visita para el día siguiente. Y por la expresión de su rostro al saber ésta noticia, ella no estaba para nada feliz con esto.

- Al parecer no está complacida con la visita de su tía, my lady – comentó Sebastian al ver el rostro agrio de su ama.

- Estoy segura que lo que la trae por este lugar no es nada bueno – dijo Eleni.

Al día siguiente, Eleni descubrió que sus sospechas eran ciertas, su tía, la condesa Marie Covington, la visitaba por dos motivos, en primer lugar para pedirle un préstamo, algo que a la duquesa no le sorprendió, y en segundo lugar, para informarle que era momento para que ella buscara un nuevo prometido, y como ella era su familia más cercana debía velar por su bienestar y reputación, ya que no se veía nada bien que viviera con dos hombres en esa gran mansión, aunque ellos fueran sus sirvientes.

Eleni la escuchó sin inmutarse, mientras Sebastian les servía el té. Lady Marie no le quitaba los ojos de encima al mayordomo mientras éste las atendía, evaluándolo. Sus pensamientos eran como un libro abierto para Eleni y Sebastian. La condesa consideraba que el sirviente era demasiado apuesto para estar tan cerca de su sobrina, pero se mantuvo en silencio, después de todo no quería ofenderla sin antes salir de allí con lo que había ido a buscar.

Le explicó que había alguien a quien consideraba apropiado para ella, y quería presentárselo en una fiesta de máscaras que daría al cabo de una semana. Eleni prometió asistir y considerar la posibilidad de un nuevo prometido, pero que iría con la compañía de su administrador. Lady Marie no pareció muy complacida por la noticia, y mucho menos cuando conoció a Ciel. No tenía nada en contra de la actitud y la evidente educación que tenían los empleados de su sobrina, pero los consideraba demasiado atractivos para vivir con ella, lo que evidentemente traería consecuencias. Y si ella quería quedarse con cierta parte de la herencia de su sobrina debía conseguir que se casara con la persona que le tenía designada.

Una semana después Eleni iba en un carruaje conducido por Sebastian y acompañada en su interior por Ciel. Ambos muy elegantes para la ocasión y con sus antifaces sobre el regazo.

Al llegar a la mansión y bajar del carruaje se pusieron los antifaces que ocultaban sus facciones. Incluso Sebastian se puso uno y los acompañó al baile. Al entrar recorrieron el lugar con la mirada, hasta que la duquesa reconoció a Lady Marie, a pesar del antifaz que llevaba puesto, quien hablaba animadamente con un hombre rubio y alto. Se acercó a ella, se saludaron y de inmediato Lady Marie atrajo la atención de la joven hacia el enmascarado que la acompañaba, ignorando completamente a Ciel.

El demonio Phantomhive, aburrido, miró a su alrededor buscando a Sebastian quien se había quedado en la entrada del salón, pero sus ojos se detuvieron sobre una joven rubia y alta que se arreglaba el antifaz. Con sus poderes demoníacos, y a pesar de que no la veía hacía varios años, Ciel la reconoció de inmediato, Elizabeth, Lizzy como siempre le pidió que la llamara. El demonio en él apenas se conmovió por ver a su prima, quien había sido su prometida, pero sin embargo no pudo evitar acercarse a ella.

- My Lady, ¿me concede este baile? - Le preguntó Ciel al llegar junto a ella.

Elizabeth lo miró sorprendida, y se ruborizó levemente, había algo en el hombre que la invitaba a bailar que le daba nostalgia, a pesar de que no podía verle el rostro totalmente, le resultaba familiar.

- ¿Nos conocemos? – preguntó Elizabeth, aceptando la invitación y caminando hacia la pista junto a Ciel.

- No lo creo – dijo el demonio. Después de eso solo bailaron, sin hablar más.

Desde dos sitios opuestos del salón Ciel y su pareja de baile eran observados. Los ojos de Sebastian no se apartaban de su amo, tornándose más rojos de lo habitual. Desde el otro lado, junto a su tía, Eleni ya no escuchaba las palabras que le decía el hombre que acababa de conocer y que Lady Marie ya consideraba como su futuro esposo, sino que miraba a su administrador bailar con Elizabeth. Ambos espectadores sabían quién era la pareja de baile de Ciel, y en ambos se despertó cierto sentimiento de molestia, en uno más que en la otra, pero molestia al fin y al cabo.

Al terminar la música Ciel acompañó a Lizzy fuera de la pista, y después de depositar un beso en su mano se alejó de ella y se fue al balcón. Minutos después Sebastian le daba alcance allí.

- Fue extraño verlo bailar, amo, usualmente usted evita este tipo de situaciones – comentó el demonio mayordomo.

- Me enseñaste bien, Sebastian, ya no temo hacer el ridículo bailando – dijo Ciel, mirando hacia el jardín.

- ¿Sintió algo al ver a Lady Elizabeth, amo?

- ¿Debería haber sentido algo? – Ciel lo miró esta vez, desafiante – Fue solo un baile, Sebastian. Algo sin importancia… aunque entendí una cosa, – la mirada de Ciel se tornó de color rojo – mi vida anterior ya no significa nada para mí. Lo único importante es el presente.

Sebastian sonrió como solía hacerlo para su amo, con ironía y superioridad.

- ¿Me acompaña a caminar por el jardín, amo? No creo que my lady nos extrañe, la vi demasiado concentrada tratando de aparentar interés en lo que decían su tía y el caballero que quieren como su prometido.

Ciel no respondió, simplemente se encaminó hacia la escalera en un extremo del balcón que conducía al jardín. Su fiel demonio mayordomo lo siguió sonriendo.

Al llegar junto a un rosal de rosas de blancas Sebastian detuvo a su amo, y éste notó que ya no llevaba el antifaz. De la misma manera en que hacía años atrás le había quitado el parche de su ojo, para cumplir con la última parte de su contrato demoníaco, le quitó el antifaz que Ciel llevaba puesto. El Conde se quedó quieto, dejando que su demonio acariciara su rostro. Finalmente sonrió y se dejó llevar, ya que una vez probados los labios de su demonio no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que le provocaban. Debía reconocer para sí mismo que durante toda la semana esperó que se repitiera algo como eso, pero su orgullo era un obstáculo para pedir por un beso.

Sus labios se encontraron, aun así Ciel quería entender el cambio en la actitud de Sebastian. Era verdad que la cercanía de un alma pura como la de Eleni provocaba en los demonios más excitación de la normal, pero Ciel sentía algo más que simple excitación por ese demonio que en ese momento lo estaba dejando sin aliento.

La escena no pasó de un beso, para desgracia de ambos, pero era necesario regresar al baile. Podían sentir la mirada de su ama posada sobre ambos. Y no se equivocaban, ella los contemplaba desde el balcón que momentos antes era ocupado por ellos.

De regreso a la mansión, en el carruaje junto a Ciel, Eleni no pudo evitar más la curiosidad.

- Siento haberlos interrumpido por segunda vez – dijo ella.

Ciel la observó, sonrió de manera seductora, y se acercó aun más a su ama.

- No hubo interrupción – dijo el demonio – Ese no era el mejor lugar.

- Me había prometido a mí misma no hacer preguntas al respecto, pero… ¿Cuál es la verdadera relación que existe entre ustedes?

- ¿Relación?... De amo y mayordomo, por supuesto.- dijo un altivo Ciel.

- ¿Entonces tú le ordenas que te trate de esa manera? – Eleni había retomado su actitud desafiante y fría.

¿Esa humana se estaba burlando de él?

- Yo no le he ordenado nada – dijo Ciel, de manera cortante.

- Entonces estás haciendo un mal trabajo como amo, si tu mayordomo toma iniciativas como esa sin tu consentimiento, ¿o es consentido? – la sonrisa en el rostro de Eleni se estaba ensanchando. Molestarlo era divertido, sin duda, la hacía olvidar por un momento sus propios problemas.

Ciel se acercó a la duquesa y tomándola por sorpresa la besó. Eleni al principio no reaccionó ni lo rechazó, pero cuando recobró el control sobre sí misma, no hubo rechazo porque el beso en realidad le gustaba. No era un beso cálido y suave como el de Sebastian, sino que era demandante y algo agresivo. Ella respondió a pesar de su inexperiencia y Ciel se abrió paso con su lengua a través de los labios de su ama, probando el sabor de su alma.

- Al parecer tampoco es una buena ama, si su administrador toma este tipo de iniciativas y usted responde a ellas – dijo Ciel, al interrumpir el beso, pero sin alejarse lo más mínimo de ella.

Reanudaron el beso y Ciel no pudo evitar la reacción que estaba teniendo cierta parte de su cuerpo. Su cabeza se llenó de imágenes de Sebastian y lo que habían hecho en uno de los pasillos de la mansión.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió, provocando un sobresalto por parte de ambos. Sebastian los observaba con su sonrisa de ojos cerrados, la más falsa de todas las que tenía, y Ciel lo sabía.

- My Lady – dijo el mayordomo, ofreciéndole la mano a su ama.

Ambos amos bajaron sin decir nada y entraron a la mansión seguidos por Sebastian. Eleni subió a su habitación, mientras los demonios se quedaban a solas en el vestíbulo.

- Amo, si usted gusta, yo puedo calmar sus ansias – dijo Sebastian al oído de Ciel, erizando los vellos de su piel.

**N. A**. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y que me dejen su opinión en un review, se los agradecería.

Gracias a quienes ya me comentaron y a quienes han puesto esta historia en alert o favorito. Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente para ustedes.


	6. La primera vez parte 1

**Capitulo 5  
>La primera vez (primera parte)<strong>

- Amo, si usted gusta, yo puedo calmar sus ansias – dijo Sebastian al oído de Ciel, erizando los vellos de su piel.

Rápidamente Ciel se giró a mirar a su mayordomo.

- Deja de decir tonterías, Sebastian – fue su único comentario. – Además deberías ir a atender a la duquesa.

El mayordomo sonrió, con una sonrisa demasiado seductora para suplicio de Ciel, quien debió contener las ganas de lanzarse sobre él.

El demonio Phantomhive se quedó a solas en el vestíbulo, algo confuso. Lo que le estaba ocurriendo era sin duda inusual. Sentir estos deseos por su mayordomo, y además por su ama. ¡Era el alma! Se repetía una y otra vez, ¡era el alma pura de Eleni lo que lo excitaba y lo hacía ir tras su mayordomo! ¡No podía ser que sintiera algo por él!

Molesto, subió las escaleras y se encaminó a la habitación de su contratista. No había nadie allí, seguramente Sebastian la estaría ayudando a bañarse.

Por su cabeza pasaron una serie de imágenes, que prefirió ignorar. Estuvo a punto de tocar a la puerta del baño, pero se contuvo. ¿En realidad que pretendía hacer una vez entrara allí? ¿Terminar lo que había empezado con Eleni o aceptar la oferta de Sebastian? Finalmente se dio la vuelta y se marchó a su habitación.

Sebastian miró hacia la puerta del baño, y sonrió.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Eleni, aun dentro de la bañera, cubierta de espuma hasta la barbilla.

- Nada, my lady – contestó el mayordomo.

- Quiero tener la información que te pedí para mañana al mediodía.

- Como ordene.

Al día siguiente todo parecía normal nuevamente entre los tres. Es más, Ciel acompañaba a Eleni a la hora de la comida.

Luego del postre Sebastian se acercó a su ama con el informe que ésta le había solicitado. Ella lo leyó sin inmutarse, luego sonrió diciendo:

- ¿Por qué no me extraña? Lord y Lady Covington están a punto de irse a la quiebra, están llenos de deudas, y el esposo que quiere para mí es uno de sus acreedores más importantes. Me imagino que soy algo así como el pago para ese hombre. Si me caso con él, se queda con toda mi fortuna.

- ¿Qué hará, my lady? ¿Aceptará la propuesta de matrimonio? – preguntó Sebastian.

- Esa es una pregunta estúpida, Sebastian - contestó la duquesa - ¿Crees que debería aceptar después de lo que me he enterado? Lleva enseguida una respuesta a mi tía, redáctala tu mismo. Informa en ella, amablemente, que no acepto la propuesta porque tengo planes al respecto.

- Según las normas sociales usted debería estar comprometida, my lady.

- Lo sé, pero sería una pérdida de tiempo. Solo haz lo que te pido. Mientras tanto Ciel y yo arreglaremos mi testamento.

Sebastian se marchó a cumplir las órdenes de su ama, dejándolos a solas.

Ambos amos se encaminaron a la biblioteca, donde estaba el escritorio de la duquesa. Luego de media hora de discutir asuntos del testamento Ciel preguntó:

- ¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo?

- Será lo mejor, después de todo lo único que obtendrá la familia que dejo atrás, será el título. El dinero pasará a mejores manos.

- ¿Quieres expiar tus culpas dejándoles el dinero a la caridad? – Ciel sonrió de manera burlona mientras hablaba.

- Para nada, simplemente no quiero que ellos lo tengan – contestó ella, impasible. Luego se sonrojó ligeramente y titubeó un momento antes de hablar de nuevo, lo que provocó la diversión del demonio. – Quería hacerte una pregunta.

- Escucho.

- ¿Alguna vez has estado con alguna mujer?

Habría sido mentir el decir que la pregunta no lo sorprendió, pero no se hizo notorio.

- ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

- Solo curiosidad

- La curiosidad acerca de los demonios nunca ha sido buena.

- Solo responde, es una orden.

Ciel dejó de sonreír para responder de manera negativa, y reconocer que jamás había estado con una mujer.

- Me lo imaginaba, y de cierta manera me alegra, Sebastian parece tener mucha experiencia y eso me asusta un poco – dijo ella más para sí misma que para Ciel.

La intriga hizo presa del demonio Phantomhive, pero Eleni fue incapaz de satisfacer su curiosidad. Simplemente le ordenó que esa noche fuera él quien la ayudara en el baño, ante lo cual, Ciel parecía dudoso. ¿Sería que ella se sentía intimidada por Sebastian cuando la ayudaba a bañase y vestirse o era que tenía otras intenciones? Tendría que esperar hasta que anocheciera para salir de la duda.

Ya más tarde se hizo como Eleni ordenó, y Ciel la preparó para dormir. Ella pensó durante todo el día como sería esto. Había tomado una decisión. Si iba a morir, al menos quería tener experiencias, después de todo, su alma ya estaba condenada, y el entregarse a un demonio no la haría descender aun más a las profundidades del infierno. No se cubriría más de tinieblas de lo que ya estaba, o al menos eso pensaba.

Ciel, como muchas veces lo había hecho Sebastian en el pasado para él, ayudó a la duquesa a desvestirse y entrar en la bañera, luego, delicadamente, llenó de jabón su cuerpo y lo acarició con una esponja.

Todo era normal, y ella no había hecho ningún movimiento extraño o insinuación, por lo tanto debía tratarse, según Ciel, de que Sebastian la intimidaba un poco. En realidad ambas teorías eran ciertas, ella quería algo más y Sebastian la intimidaba como para experimentar con él.

Cuando salió del baño le puso la camisa de dormir y la ayudó a meterse a la cama. Ese era el momento, según Eleni, y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, algo que el demonio sin duda notó, por lo que se detuvo y la miró intrigado.

- Quédate esta noche conmigo - dijo ella, tendiéndole la mano y acercándose a él.

Ciel no se movió hasta que sintió los labios de la duquesa posarse sobre los suyos. Fue entonces cuando se alejó de ella preguntando:

- ¿Por qué?

- No creo que sea necesario contestar eso.

- ¿Es una orden?

- ¿Quieres que sea una orden? ¿Qué suplique por un poco de atención? – ella se oyó molesta

Ciel recordó como en el pasado muchas veces quiso algo de atención, pero se negaba a ordenarla, era demasiado humillante. ¿El la haría pedir también?

- ¿O prefieres que sea Sebastian? Nunca he estado con un hombre, y si voy a morir y mi alma devorada por demonios, al menos quiero saber lo que siente antes que ya no pueda sentir nada, antes que no sea nada.

- Yo no soy un hombre, soy un demonio. El demonio que te sirve ahora, y sabe que cumpliré todos sus deseos my lady.

- Entonces quédate conmigo. – Ella lo besó otra vez, pero esta vez fue un beso exigente, muy similar al que había recibido de él mismo el día anterior.

Ciel reaccionó de inmediato. Llevaba demasiados días reprimido, siendo tentado por Sebastian y el alma de su contratista. ¿Qué importaba? Si no lo hacía él lo haría Sebastian, y eso lo molestó en muchos sentidos.

- No dejaré que ningún hombre me toque – dijo ella – Ya pertenezco a dos demonios en cuerpo y alma.

Al oír esto, Ciel no esperó más. Le quitó a la joven la camisa de dormir que minutos antes le había puesto y comenzó a besarla lentamente, mientras acariciaba y masajeaba sus pechos, luego descendió con una de sus manos hasta la marca del contrato, siguiendo las líneas con uno de sus dedos. Mismo dedo que luego subió hasta ser posado en la zona más íntima de la duquesa. Ella gimió levemente ante el contacto, y él continuó explorando, esta vez con sus labios, toda la piel que tenía a su alcance. El sabor de sus besos y el olor de su piel lo habían puesto rígido, por lo que debió quitarse el pantalón que le estaba molestando.  
>Eleni le ayudó a quitarse el resto de la ropa, hasta que quedó desnudo. Lo observó con detenimiento, sin duda era el cuerpo de un hombre perfecto, además su piel era tan suave como la de ella. Por un momento estuvo tentada a hacer lo que había visto en el pasillo unos días antes, pero luego se arrepintió. Ciel notó la mirada y los movimientos de su contratista, su indecisión y luego su arrepentimiento, ante esto no pudo evitar sonreír altivo. Pero ella no permitiría que su demonio se burlara, por lo que hizo con su mano lo que no se atrevió a hacer con su boca, arrancando gemidos de placer de labios de Ciel. Ahora era ella quien sonreía.<p>

Ambos eran demasiados orgullosos para dar su brazo a torcer o para dejarse dominar, por lo que fue el turno de Ciel de tumbarla a ella sobre la cama y de atormentar con su miembro la entrada de la joven, mientras que su lengua lamía los pezones. Ella gimió, humedeciéndose aun más, mientras sentía como su cuerpo ardía de deseo y necesidad. Ambos estaban impacientes, ¿pero quién cedería primero? ¿Ella pediría por ser penetrada o él entraría en ella sin esperar la orden?

Finalmente fue ella quien lo guió en su interior y Ciel agradeció mentalmente que terminara la placentera tortura a la que estaban siendo sometidos ambos. Fue doloroso, intenso, embriagador. Su olor, su sabor, todo, lo tenían completamente eufórico. Tanto que al enterrar su cabeza en el cuello de su contratista no pudo evitar morderla hasta que un pequeño hilillo de sangre corrió por su cuello, el que bebió ávidamente, aumentando así su placer.

Llegando al final se movía dentro y fuera de ella a mayor velocidad. La habitación era inundada por los gemidos de placer de ambos hasta que los dos cayeron, una más que el otro, exhaustos sobre la cama.

Al otro lado de la puerta Sebastian Michaelis lo había escuchado todo. Sus ojos estaban rojos y una sonrisa siniestra cruzaba su rostro. Se giró y le dio la espalda a la puerta, encaminándose a su propia habitación.

No había amor en lo que acababan de hacer Ciel y Eleni, solo deseo, aun así él se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió. La duquesa estaba desnuda, boca abajo sobre la cama, y la sábana la cubría desde la cintura. Ciel le besó la espalda descubierta y percibió el olor de su cuerpo y también de su sangre, la que él había derramado en su cuello, y aquella que estaba mezclada con su propio semen. Esto nuevamente despertó su deseo. ¿La despertaría?  
>Sebastian tenía razón, había muchas maneras de probar su alma, todas ellas muy placenteras.<p>

Sebastian. Al pensar en su mayordomo, Ciel se puso de pie, se ató una toalla a la cintura y tomando su ropa salió de la habitación, encaminándose a la habitación del servicio que ocupaba su demonio.

Al entrar a la habitación vio a su fiel mayordomo tendido en la cama boca abajo. Era extraño, Sebastian no acostumbraba dormir.

- No te preocupes, quédate así – le dijo Ciel cuando notó que el demonio iba a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Desea algo my lord? – preguntó el mayordomo, incorporado a medias sobre la cama. - ¿Quizás necesite que lo ayude a tomar un baño? Debe estar sudado después de todo el ejercicio de esta noche.

- ¿Sabes lo que ocurrió? – preguntó Ciel, sonriendo. ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Acaso quería demostrarle que en realidad él no le importaba? Pero en realidad no le importaba que él lo supiera, es más, estaba seguro que lo habría aprobado.

- Los gemidos de ambos eran un poco difíciles de ignorar.

- ¿Te molesta?

- En absoluto, aunque debo decir que habría sido exquisito tomar la virginidad de nuestra contratista. La virginidad de un alma pura es uno de los mayores placeres que pueden otorgar los humanos ¿lo disfrutó?

Ciel se sentó en la cama, junto a Sebastian, lanzando la ropa que llevaba en las manos a un rincón de la habitación.

- Dime Sebastian ¿quieres probarlo?

El mayordomo se sentó en la cama, sonriendo. Sus labios se acercaron a los de su amo, mientras su mano recorría el camino hacia lo que ocultaba la toalla que el otro llevaba puesta. Los labios de Sebastian fueron bien acogidos, pero no su mano, la que fue apartada delicada, pero firmemente.

Sebastian fue despojado de toda su ropa sin levantarse de la cama. Si, definitivamente el no obtener la virginidad de Eleni no era tan malo, después de todo tendría la oportunidad de probarla a través del cuerpo de su amo.

- Recuéstate boja abajo – ordenó Ciel.

A pesar de que no estaba en sus planes, Sebastian obedeció. Pudo sentir los labios de su amo recorrer su espalda, dibujando una línea por su espina dorsal, sus manos acariciar sus glúteos y piernas. Se dio cuenta que la toalla había abandonado el cuerpo de Ciel al notar una erección contra su pierna. Los labios de Ciel desanduvieron el camino por la espina dorsal hasta llegar a su cuello y mientras unos dedos juguetones acariciaban su entrada le dijo al oído:

- Dime Sebastian, ¿alguien ha entrado aquí antes?

El mayordomo dio un respingo al sentir los dedos de su amo acariciando ese sector. Contestó negativamente con la cabeza, no quería que su voz lo traicionara.

- Esta será la noche de las primeras veces, entonces – dijo Ciel, complacido, después de todo él sería la primera vez de Sebastian en algo.

XCXCXC

**N.A**. Gracias por leer. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y espero también no traumar a nadie con el próximo. XD. Estaré atenta a sus comentarios..


	7. La primera vez parte 2

**Capítulo 6**

**La primera vez (segunda parte)**

- Esta será la noche de las primeras veces, entonces – dijo Ciel complacido, después de todo él sería la primera vez de Sebastian en algo.

El mayordomo estaba atónito, sin duda no esperaba ese tipo de reacción por parte de su amo, sino al contrario, Ciel era quien debía estar siendo explorado de esa manera por el mayor de los demonios. Ciel debería estar deseando ser penetrado, pero los dedos de su amo acariciándolo de esa manera lo estaban excitando demasiado.

El menor de los demonios se acercó al rostro de Sebastian, besó sus labios y luego le dijo al oído:

- ¿Te gusta Sebastian?

El mayordomo respondió besando los labios de su amo nuevamente. Ciel se apartó del beso y llevó dos de sus dedos a la boca, humedeciéndolos, encargándose de que Sebastian lo viera.

- Debería ser yo quien hiciera esto – dijo el mayordomo.

- Solo disfrútalo, Sebastian.

Los dedos de Ciel esta vez comenzaron a entrar en el otro demonio, provocando un leve gemido que intentaba pasar desapercibido.

Esta experiencia era nueva para Sebastian, siempre era él quien tomaba a los demás, hombres o mujeres. Pero si tenía que ser tomado de esa manera por alguien, secretamente se alegraba que fuera su joven amo quien lo hiciera.

Entraban, salían, se separaban, se movían en círculo intentando dilatar la entrada del mayordomo.

- Levanta un poco tus caderas, y separa tus piernas – ordenó Ciel.

Sebastian le obedeció, lo que le permitió al amo atrapar el miembro del sirviente y arrancar nuevos gemidos de placer de sus labios mientras lo masturbaba. Ciel se arrodilló entre las piernas de su mayordomo, sin dejar su actividad. Le hubiese gustado seguir un poco más, pero su propia urgencia lo apremió a hacer aquello que ambos sabían que ocurriría.

Ciel sacó sus dedos del interior de Sebastian, al igual que soltó su miembro, y se situó justo en su entrada, atrapándolo por las caderas. El mayordomo sabía lo que vendría a continuación y se puso rígido.

- Relájate, Sebastian – dijo Ciel, como si tuviera la experiencia suficiente como para dar una orden como esa.

Poco a poco, y con la escasa experiencia que tenía, Ciel fue tomando a su mayordomo de una manera en que jamás había sido tomado. Entró y salió de él con delicadeza, como si temiera hacerle daño, pero luego Ciel pensó que daba lo mismo, después de todo era un demonio, era Sebastian, y un poco de dolor no le caería mal.

Los gemidos del mayordomo se intensificaron, el dolor del comienzo había dado paso al placer interrumpido por la entrada de su amo en él. Pero para Sebastian quien había estado siendo estimulado desde hacía tanto tiempo, el placer lo elevó pronto hasta el climax, mientras su amo continuaba entrando y saliendo.

- Eso fue rápido, Sebastian – se burló Ciel, sin detenerse, a lo que Sebastian solo fue capaz de responder con un gruñido.

Minutos después Ciel llegaba al orgasmo también, pero para ese entonces Sebastian estaba excitado nuevamente. Al verlo en ese estado, nuevamente, el amo sintió la necesidad de complacer a su sirviente por una vez al menos, y de la misma manera en que, unos días antes, su mayordomo lo había acorralado en uno de los pasillos de la mansión, atrapándolo con sus labios, Phantomhive capturó a Michaelis en su boca. Sin duda esa sería una noche muy larga para ambos demonios.

Se entregaron el uno al otro sin reservas, sin ser capaces de definir lo que realmente sentían, o sin querer definirlo realmente. ¿Era deseo, amor, necesidad, conveniencia, costumbre? En el momento en que estaban compartiendo sus cuerpos todo aquello parecía irrelevante, al igual que el alma de su nueva contratista. Solo existía el amo para el sirviente, y viceversa, nada más.

Reconocían que no eran iguales, en muchos sentidos, pero aun así se sentía tan perfecto el estar uno dentro del otro, como si hubiesen nacido para estar de esa manera, siempre.

Un nuevo amanecer, una nueva mañana, un nuevo día. Eleni abrió los ojos y se encontró desnuda sobre la cama, apenas cubierta con la sábana de seda. Por su cabeza pasaron algunas imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Ciel, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín. El no estaba a su lado, y en realidad lo prefería de esa manera. No habría sabido cómo reaccionar de encontrarlo junto a ella.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a su mayordomo, quien le sonreía de esa manera que ella había aprendido a odiar. No se molestó en cubrirse, eso la habría dejado aun más en evidencia.

- ¿Tuvo un buen sueño? – preguntó Sebastian.

- Placentero – contestó la duquesa, sin dejarse intimidar por lo que, ella estaba segura, era algún tipo de insinuación por parte de Sebastian. Eleni sabía que el mayordomo estaba enterado de lo que había ocurrido durante la noche, y como no saberlo si era un demonio.

- La espera un nutritivo desayuno, my lady. Si me permite le prepararé el baño, sin duda lo necesita.

Las mejillas de la duquesa se ruborizaron, lo que provocó una nueva sonrisa por parte de Sebastian, esta vez más falsa y más irónica que la anterior.

La ayudó a salir de la cama, hasta allí todo bien, hasta que ella notó que la mirada del mayordomo se había detenido sobre las sábanas. Eleni siguió la mirada del demonio y descubrió lo que había llamado su atención: unas manchas de sangre mezcladas con la semilla de Ciel sobre la cama.

- Prepara el baño, enseguida – ordenó la duquesa. Esta vez no había forma de ocultar la vergüenza que reflejaba su rostro, su seguridad se había esfumado.

Mientras la ayudaba a bañarse, Sebastian notó dos pequeñas heridas en el cuello de Eleni.

- Al parecer mi amo fue algo rudo anoche – dijo el demonio, limpiando la sangre ya seca de la herida de la duquesa.

- Mantente en silencio, Sebastian, no digas cosas innecesarias – dijo ella.

- Como ordene.

- Respecto a la carta que te ordene ayer, ¿ya fue enviada?... – luego de casi un minuto sin obtener respuesta, ella molesta dijo - ¡Te hice una pregunta, Sebastian, responde!

- Pero me ordenó que me mantuviera en silencio, my lady – dijo Sebastian, adoptando una expresión inocente.

- No eres gracioso.

- Siempre me han dicho que es uno de mis encantos – el mayordomo utilizó su sonrisa más seductora al decir estas palabras.

Eleni apoyó sus brazos cruzados en el borde de la bañera, y apoyando su barbilla en ellos miró al demonio y dijo:

- No me parece que tengas encantos.

- ¿Está segura? – preguntó Sebastian, peligrosamente cerca del rostro de su contratista.

Ella se alejó de inmediato, no quería estar demasiado cerca de Sebastian, e incluso de Ciel. Consideraba que ya había tenido suficientes experiencias por el momento, ahora lo importante era acabar con todos aquellos que habían atentado contra su vida y acabado con las vidas de sus seres queridos. Tenía un plan, y ya que se había sacado de encima la curiosidad y el deseo por los demonios que la rodeaban, era el momento de poner en práctica la estrategia para hacer salir a la luz a aquel o aquellos que se querían quedar con lo que le pertenecía. Pronto comenzaría la verdadera batalla.

Sebastian la ayudó a vestirse y puso una venda sobre la herida de su cuello. Bajaron al comedor, donde los esperaba Ciel, para desayunar.

El comportamiento de los tres durante un momento fue confuso, pero pronto recobraron la compostura, como buenos actores que eran. Escenas de la noche anterior pasaban por la cabeza de los demonios y la humana. Aunque si Eleni hubiese sabido lo que había ocurrido entre sus demonios no se habría sentido tan incómoda, quizás algo herida en su orgullo al enterarse que Ciel había terminado en la habitación de su mayordomo, pero más relajada.

Eleni miró a uno primero, y luego al otro, preguntándose si Sebastian sentiría celos por lo que ella había hecho con Ciel. Mientras Ciel trataba de hacerse una idea de la reacción que la mujer frente a él tendría de enterarse de lo ocurrido.

¿Y Sebastian? El servía el desayuno tranquilamente, regocijándose en los recuerdos de la noche anterior, de lo que su amo le había entregado, y de lo que había sido capaz de degustar a través de Ciel.

- Necesito un informe detallado de los miembros más cercanos de mi familia. De aquellos que se verían beneficiados directamente con mi muerte. – Ordenó Eleni, rompiendo el silencio que había comenzado a volverse incómodo – Ya pedí un informe una vez, pero estoy segura que un demonio puede conseguir información mucho más relevante que un humano. Ya una vez creí que había encontrado al responsable de la muerte de mis padres, pero murió repentinamente, y en circunstancias extrañas, lo que me hace suponer que la persona que está detrás de los atentados es capaz de deshacerse de aquellos familiares que podrían heredarme directamente, para quedarse con todo más tarde.

-Una suposición muy inteligente, my lady – dijo educadamente Sebastian. – ¿Para cuándo necesita ese informe?

- Deberás tenerlo listo para la hora de la cena.

- Yes, my lady.

- Y podrías llevar los documentos del testamento al abogado de paso en tus investigaciones – ordenó Ciel.

- Como ordene, my lord.

- Respecto a eso, si se llevan los documentos hoy ¿para cuándo estaría listo el cambio de testamento? – preguntó Eleni.

- Dentro de una semana estaría en vigencia su nuevo testamento – contestó Ciel.

- Entonces sería conveniente hacer correr la voz de que pretendo cambiar mi testamento y que entraría en vigencia en unas dos semanas. Eso daría tiempo para las investigaciones, para que entre en vigencia el nuevo testamento, y para que quienes se ocultan en las sombras hagan su siguiente movimiento y se expongan a la luz.

- ¿Pretende ponerse como carnada, my lady?

- Así es Ciel.

- Al parecer quiere dar por finalizada pronto la partida – comentó Sebastian, sonriendo.

- Sería más conveniente para ustedes, ¿no es así? – dijo ella dedicándoles a ambos una sonrisa, que estaba muy lejos de ser alegre. – Ya estoy cansada.

**N.A: **Espero les haya gustado, y no se traumen por favor. También espero recibir algún comentario. Nos leemos


	8. Conspiración

**Capitulo 7**

**Conspiración**

Todo parecía marchar de manera muy rápida. No había vuelto a haber intimidad entre Eleni y alguno de sus demonios, pero Ciel y Sebastian habían estado juntos un par de veces durante la semana, aunque ahora era Sebastian quien parecía dominar la situación.

Para Sebastian era la recompensa esperada después de tanto tiempo, era casi como devorar el alma que le había sido negada. Ciel en cambio no quería definir nada, el estaba bien dejándose llevar, y cómo demonios que eran seguir sus instintos parecía lo correcto.

Una semana después el nuevo testamento había entrado en vigencia, sin embargo esta información no era del conocimiento público y se había hecho correr la voz que un nuevo testamento estaba siendo redactado, y que pronto sería presentado.

Tía Marie había visitado la mansión para conocer los detalles del nuevo testamento, y también para conocer las noticias que Eleni tenía respecto a un futuro matrimonio.

- Me parece que estas siendo desconsiderada con tu familia al no informarnos de los planes que tenías al respecto, Eleni – dijo la condesa, con evidente molestia, dejando la taza de té, que le había servido Sebastian, sobre la mesita de centro.

- No veo por qué los planes que pudiera tener acerca de un matrimonio deberían ser informados a toda la familia. – dijo la joven.

- ¡Es normal que nos preocupemos por ti!

- Eso ya lo sé – Eleni trató de suavizar su tono de voz y parecer amable. – Pero, querida tía, estaba segura que nadie desaprobaría mi decisión.

- ¡Al menos dime quien es ese hombre con el que pretendes casarte!

- Es mi administrador, Ciel, a quien ya conociste, querida tía – Eleni sonreía falsamente, con una expresión que habría sido la envidia de los expertos en falsas sonrisas, Ciel y Sebastian.

- ¡Estás loca! ¡Casarte con un sirviente! ¡Pero niña, ¿qué tienes en esa cabeza? – Marie se había puesto de pie de manera dramática como para darle un mayor efecto a sus palabras.

- Es la persona más adecuada para mí, ¿no es así, Sebastian? – dijo Eleni incorporando a su mayordomo a la conversación.

- Por supuesto las decisiones de mi ama son las más apropiadas – contestó el mayordomo.

- Muy bien dicho, Sebastian.

Eleni estaba irreconocible, su sonrisa y la alegría que reflejaba eran perturbadoras para la condesa, quien estaba acostumbrada a verla ceñuda, o con una fría cortesía, pero jamás alegre.

- ¡Esto es un escándalo! ¡Qué dirá la familia, los amigos, la nobleza, LA REINA!

- Estarán complacidos de que al fin encuentre la felicidad – dijo Eleni con una radiante sonrisa.

Al verla de esa manera Sebastian apenas reprimió una risa, lo que le trajo como consecuencia que Eleni lo mirara con rostro ceñudo. Afortunadamente la condesa Marie estaba demasiado impactada para notar la extraña reacción de ama y sirviente.

- Por favor, hija mía reconsidera tu decisión. – La condesa decidió que lo mejor era tranquilizarse y actuar con normalidad – Además esa noticia de un nuevo testamento que has dado ¿a qué se debe?

- ¿No es evidente? Si voy a casarme con Ciel quiero que él quede protegido si a mi llegara a ocurrirme algo. Tú sabes que en mi familia suelen ocurrir tragedias a menudo, y quisiera que Ciel no tuviera problemas si algo llegara a ocurrirme.

- Pero… ¡esto es una locura! ¡Si se casan no necesitas hacer un testamento!

- Pero si llegara a ocurrirme algo antes del matrimonio, no heredaría el titulo, pero si mi dinero, así estaría seguro. ¡Yo realmente lo amo!

- ¿Amor? – Parecía que a la condesa Covington le daría un ataque en cualquier momento.

- Por supuesto, yo tengo una fortuna considerable, un titulo bastante importante, no necesito casarme por conveniencia, el amor es lo que me motiva.

Sebastian se habría reído, pero eso le habría quitado merito a la actuación de su ama. No pudo evitar pensar que sin duda ella y su amo se parecían en la falsedad que mostraban al resto del mundo, a veces eran peor que demonios, bueno al menos ella, porque Ciel había terminado convirtiéndose en un demonio.

Tía Marie no pudo seguir escuchando, se retiró de la mansión indignada. Una vez que ella se hubo marchado, Eleni recuperó su agria y seria actitud habitual.

- Realmente me convenció que amaba a mi amo, my lady – dijo Sebastian justo en el momento que Ciel se les unía en el salón.

- No digas tonterías, Sebastian. – dijo ella.

- Pero al parecer la amargura parece ser una característica de la joven nobleza inglesa. – continuó el mayordomo.

- ¿Lo dices por algo en específico, Sebastian? – preguntó Ciel.

- O quizás es que yo solo consigo amos amargados.

Ambos amos lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos, a lo que Sebastian respondió con su mejor sonrisa. La reacción de Ciel y Eleni fue casi idéntica, ambos sonrieron también, divertidos e irónicos, no se les podía pedir una sonrisa alegre y sincera después de todo.

- Caballeros, tomen asiento – ordenó Eleni. Orden que los demonios obedecieron – Bien, ahora ¿qué creen que pasará? Todas las opciones son problemáticas para nosotros.

- Puede que su familia la considere mentalmente inestable y que intenten de obtener un poder sobre su fortuna y su vida, ante lo cual terminaría en una institución mental – sugirió Sebastian.

- Si, es una posibilidad, pero mi familia odia los escándalos. – dijo Eleni – Y una situación como esa concentraría la atención de toda la sociedad inglesa sobre ellos.

- Además que siempre dejaría abierta la duda de que fuera todo un montaje para quedarse con la herencia y el titulo – agregó Ciel. – Otra posibilidad es que intenten matarte lo más pronto posible, my lady, antes de que se cambie el testamento o se lleve a cabo el supuesto matrimonio.

- Eso nos da poco tiempo ¿verdad? Aunque existe una tercera posibilidad. El que mi familia intenté asesinarte Ciel, y de esta manera evitar el matrimonio y que mi fortuna pase a tus manos si llegara a pasarme algo.

- Eso les daría más tiempo también – intervino Sebastian.

- Al menos eso asegura que nadie se enterará que supuestamente planeo casarme contigo, si yo no digo nada, tía Marie tampoco lo hará, ella no aguantaría el escándalo. Solo se lo diría a la familia para evitar problemas o solucionar esto, pero se encargarán de no divulgarlo. – Eleni sonrió algo malévolamente – Bien, esta noticia sin duda acelerará las cosas.

- Pareciera que se entretiene con toda esta conspiración, my lady – dijo Sebastian, cuyos ojos se tornaron rojos por un segundo.

- ¿Tú crees?

X***X

Pasó alrededor de dos semanas, en la que algunos familiares de Eleni visitaron a la duquesa para evitar que cometiera el gran error de casarse con un sirviente. Y como ella había predicho, en la sociedad inglesa aun no se conocía la noticia. Incluso Marie Covington aun no informaba a su acreedor que la mano de su sobrina le pertenecía a otro hombre, porque aun tenía la esperanza de que las cosas se solucionaran de manera favorable para ella.

La actitud de Eleni era la misma delante de todos sus familiares, reflejando una felicidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Incluso se llamaba idiota a sí misma, en ocasiones, por tomar la decisión de acelerar las cosas de tal modo que su alma pronto sería devorada. Pero si hubiese querido que todo terminara rápido habría sido más fácil pedirle a sus demonios que le trajeran frente a ella a los culpables de cada una de las muertes de sus seres queridos y ellos lo habrían hecho sin duda, después de todo eran demonios, podían hacer cualquier cosa. La respuesta era obvia para ella, en el fondo quería ser un poco como Ciel, dominar a un par de demonios al punto que ella lo estaba haciendo era una experiencia que no se quería perder. Si iba a morir, al menos tenía que valer la pena. El temor, la espera, la incertidumbre, los posibles atentados en contra de su vida, aunque pareciera extraño, era en esos momentos cuando se sentía más viva, el resto del tiempo solo existía.

Aun así ¿por qué tomar la decisión de apresurarlo todo? En realidad lo sabía, pero no quería reconocerlo, y era tan extraño, tan enfermo, tan perturbador.

Eleni iba en su carruaje acompañada de Ciel en el interior, mientras era conducido por Sebastian. Iban de regreso a la mansión después de una visita a uno de los familiares de Eleni, para demostrar lo enamorada y feliz que estaba con su compromiso.

- Creo que esto fue una exageración – dijo Eleni, mirando por la ventanilla del carruaje. No habían hablado en todo el camino, y lo que acababa de decir la duquesa parecía ser el fin de una reflexión interna. Pero aun así Ciel entendió.

- Mi parte favorita fue cuando me llamaste amado mío, sin duda un cambio considerable en nuestra intensa relación. – Ciel sonreía de manera seductora.

- No lo disfrutes tanto, solo fue actuación – dijo ella molesta.

- Eres tan convincente, que me convenciste absolutamente.

La reacción de Eleni estuvo muy lejos de ser la habitual. Ella sonrió con tristeza y miró de nuevo por la ventanilla del carruaje. Ella pensaba que esto no estaba bien, se había prometido a sí misma no volver a querer a alguien, de la manera que fuera, como amigo, familia, o como amante, y ahí estaba ella comenzando a sentir afecto por esos demonios, a pesar de que sabía lo que eran y el motivo por el que estaban a su lado. Tenía que reconocerlo, ese era el motivo por el cual había acelerado todo, y quería terminar pronto con esta situación. No quería faltar al pacto y se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si las cosas continuaban así terminaría enamorándose de uno de ellos, y eso debía evitarlo a toda costa. ¡Eran demonios!

Iba completamente sumergida en estos pensamientos cuando el carruaje se giró y agitó con fuerza, como si Sebastian hubiese debido esquivar algo. El carruaje terminó volcándose con gran estrépito.

Afortunadamente a ella no le ocurrió nada, pero al salir del carruaje, ayudada por Ciel y Sebastian, notó que unas figuras encapuchadas y armadas se dirigían hacia ellos.

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó de manera innecesaria, ya que ambos demonios no se iban a dejar atacar tan fácilmente.

Limpiamente esquivaron el ataque, después de todo solo eran humanos.

Mientras Sebastian desplegaba todas sus habilidades para dejar fuera de combate al grupo de enmascarados, Ciel se llevó a Eleni a un lugar más seguro, alejándose considerablemente del lugar de la pelea. Pero fueron seguidos por uno de los atacantes, quien empuñaba una daga bastante peculiar.

Al verlo, o más bien sentirlo, Ciel pareció perturbado. El rápido ataque de su oponente apenas si lo dejó moverse y fue incapaz de esquivar la estocada que iba dirigida a su abdomen.

Y eso fue todo, Ciel no necesitó más para caer de rodillas sobre el frio césped. El atacante se marchó en seguida una vez había cumplido su objetivo, que parecía obvio que era Ciel y no la duquesa.

Alarmada Eleni se arrodilló junto a Ciel, y lo que vio la alarmó aun más. El demonio sangraba abundantemente, y estaba muy pálido, además sus ojos se estaban volviendo opacos, lo cual no era normal para un demonio, pensaba Eleni. El rostro de Ciel reflejaba sorpresa e intentaba vanamente decir unas palabras.

- ¡SEBASTIAAAAAAN! – gritó la duquesa de Wakefield, mientras Ciel perdía la conciencia entre sus brazos.

XCCX

Siento haberme tardado en la actualización. Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios


	9. La boca del infierno

**Capitulo 8**

**La Boca del infierno**

Eleni estaba muy asustada, no se esperaba que Ciel cayera herido de esta manera.

Sebastian apareció de la nada, advertido por los gritos de la duquesa. La sorpresa se vio reflejada en su rostro generalmente impasible, amable o burlón.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó arrodillándose junto a sus amos.

- ¡Un hombre lo atacó, y fue incapaz de defenderse! – contestó Eleni, casi fuera de sí – ¡Sebastian, no comprendo por qué se ha desmayado! ¡Es un demonio! ¡El ataque de un humano no debería lastimarlo tanto!

- Tranquilícese my lady y dígame como era el atacante y el arma que utilizó – El demonio mayordomo mientras hablaba revisaba la herida de su amo.

- No le vi el rostro, estaba cubierto al igual que los otros atacantes. Y la daga que utilizó tenía una apariencia extraña. No vi la empuñadura, pero la hoja era igual a la de una cimitarra, pero más pequeña – Ella parecía volver a la compostura mientras su mayordomo atendía a Ciel.

- ¿De una cimitarra? ¿Y la hoja tenía alguna inscripción? – Sebastian puso mayor atención a Eleni cuando ésta contestó su pregunta.

- No pude notarlo, el se movía muy rápido…

- My lady, mi amo está muriendo.

Sebastian parecía realmente preocupado, consiguiendo que a Eleni comenzara a temblarle el labio inferior.

- No puede ser Sebastian – dijo ella - ¿Cómo un demonio va a morir porque lo apuñala un humano?

- Hay algunas armas que pueden matar demonios, y al parecer nos hemos topado con una de ellas.

- ¡Pero debe haber alguna manera de salvarlo! ¡Llama un médico o algo!

Eleni sabía que lo último que había dicho era irrazonable. Un médico para un demonio, pero no se le ocurría nada más.

Y notó aun más lo tonto de su comentario al ver el rostro que tenía Sebastian.

- Solo hay una manera de salvarlo my lady. Pero debo pedir su cooperación porque no puedo perder tiempo.

- Por supuesto, solo dime qué debo hacer.

- Solo debe autorizarme a que me marche, ama, y que lleve a mi amo Ciel a un lugar donde puedan curarlo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me abandonarán?

- Será solo momentáneo. Ahora debe ser valiente. Uno de los caballos que conducía el carruaje la llevará a la mansión.

- ¿A dónde irán?

- De regreso al infierno, solo en ese lugar encontraré a la persona que puede ayudar a mi amo. Pero mientras estemos en ese lugar ninguno de nosotros podremos venir si necesita ayuda. Así que le pido que sea cuidadosa y mantenga siempre un arma con usted.

Eleni observó el rostro pálido de Ciel, y la cara de preocupación de Sebastian, y le fue imposible negarse a la petición de su mayordomo, aún sabiendo que quedaría expuesta e indefensa.

- Ve Sebastian, y salva a Ciel.

- Yes, my lady.

Inclinando levemente la cabeza Sebastian desapareció llevando a Ciel en sus brazos, dejando a Eleni sola a un costado del camino.

Ella miró a su alrededor notando que se acercaba uno de los caballos, ensillado. Aún con la preocupación, Sebastian pensaba en todo.

Eleni no tuvo más opción que montar el hermoso ejemplar negro, uno de los orgullos de su cuadra, y partir hacia su mansión esperando que Sebastian pudiera salvar a Ciel y que no ocurriera ningún evento que pusiera en peligro su vida.

Se dijo que era su culpa el que Ciel estuviera así, ya que si no hubiese montado todo ese número del compromiso, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido.

- "¿Pero cómo iba a pensar que pudiese salir herido de ésta manera, si es un demonio?" – pensaba Eleni, mientras espoleaba a su caballo para que se diera prisa.

Una vez llegó a la mansión buscó la armas que estaban ocultas en algunos lugares de la casa y las distribuyó en la biblioteca y su habitación. También puso llave en todas las puertas. Y se decidió a esperar.

XCXCXC

Sebastian no tardó mucho en llegar al lugar de destino.

El infierno era un lugar inhóspito, de altas temperaturas y una atmósfera que mataría a un humano en menos de un día. Pero ellos eran demonios, por lo tanto no existía problema alguno el pasearse por esos lugares.

Sebastian conocía a uno de los demonios más antiguos, uno de los primeros ángeles caídos, y esperaba que él lo ayudara con su problema.

El lugar en el que vivía este demonio estaba en una dimensión, dentro del mismo infierno, desde la cual no podías ver lo que ocurría en el mundo humano, ya que Pithias prefería el aislamiento y había encontrado otras maneras de proveerse de almas humanas.

La construcción a la que habían llegado era de piedra tallada, alta y desde fuera se veía bastante amplia. Al entrar Sebastian pudo notar que no se había equivocado, el lugar era realmente inmenso. Mínimamente decorado, con antorchas en las paredes, y una escalera tallada en piedra que daba a un segundo piso. No había ninguna ventana desde la cual pudiese entrar algo de luz.

- Vaya, un cliente – dijo Pithias desde lo alto de la escalera al ver a Sebastian en el vestíbulo, llevando a Ciel en brazos.

El demonio era alto, más que Sebastian, de cabello dorado y sus ojos rojos eran profundos, reflejando lo corrupto de su ser. Era hermoso en su forma demoníaca. No había perdido su rostro angelical después de seguir a Lucifer.

- Necesito tu ayuda – dijo Sebastian

- ¿Y el pago? – preguntó Pithias.

- Te traeré el alma después. Ahora no hay tiempo para ir por ella.

Pithias sonrió y bajó las escaleras, se acercó a los demonios, revisó la herida de Ciel y con una señal le indicó a Sebastian que lo siguiera. Los guió hasta una habitación igual de espartana que el vestíbulo y le dijo a Sebastian que recostara a Ciel sobre una cama de piedra, cubierta con una manta negra

- ¿Con qué arma fue herido? – preguntó Phitias.

- No estoy seguro, pero la forma de la hoja era la de una cimitarra pequeña – contestó Sebastian.

- Mmm… Es evidente que fue una Melech la que lo hirió, por lo tanto hay solo una manera de que se salve. Le daré una pócima para que se estabilice mientras preparo la poción final, que estará lista en unos días.

Phitias salió de la habitación y regresó al cabo de un momento trayendo consigo la poción, que Sebastian le quitó de las manos para dársela a beber a Ciel.

- Con esto su respiración dejará de ser agitada, y probablemente en algún momento recobre la conciencia, por el momento solo déjalo descansar. ¿Podrías ir y traer mi alma? – dijo el antiguo demonio.

- Te la traeré cuando él esté a salvo – dijo Sebastian, sin querer apartarse del lado de su amo.

Después de unos segundos y sonreír burlonamente Phitias dijo:

- Bien, pero espero que valga la pena.

Algunas horas más tarde Ciel finalmente abrió los ojos, y vio a Sebastian sentado en una silla a su lado, mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó el antiguo conde con voz débil.

- No se preocupe, amo, todo se resolverá.

- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde está Eleni?

- Ella está bien. Nosotros estamos en el infierno, debía traerlo aquí para que lo sanaran, amo.

- ¿¡El infierno! Pero… ¿ella está sola? ¿Y qué pasa con el contrato? – Ciel parecía un poco alarmado.

- No se preocupe por eso, amo, créame, ella es fuerte. No se rendirá. Lo que importa ahora es que usted esté bien.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Ciel, miró hacia el techo y dijo:

- Debiste dejar que muriera, así te habrías librado de mí.

- Soy su mayordomo hasta que pueda devorar su alma, amo, y como ahora usted es un demonio seré un mayordomo por siempre. Mi deber es protegerlo siempre.

- Tu deber es obedecer mis órdenes.

- Jamás permitiré que alguien lo dañe, amo, no es necesario que usted me dé esa orden.

Ciel desvió la mirada hacia Sebastian, y recién pudo notar que su mayordomo tenía un rostro preocupado y que lo miraba intensamente.

- Sebastian…

El mayordomo acercó su mano enguantada al rostro de su amo, lo acarició suavemente, luego tomó una de las manos del Ciel y depositó un beso en ella.

- Todo estará bien.

- ¿Por qué…?

- Ya lo sabe, siempre estaré a su lado, y no existe nada ni nadie más importante para mí que usted.

XCXCXC

Había pasado un día desde que Sebastian y Ciel se habían marchado, y Eleni deambulaba por la casa, atenta a cualquier ruido. Antes ya había estado sola en esa mansión durante unos días, cuando el último de sus sirvientes había sido asesinado y ella había convocado a los demonios, pero ahora era distinto. Se preguntaba cuanto se tardarían sus enemigos en ir contra ella.

La segunda noche que pasó a solas en la mansión durmió con un sueño intranquilo. Incluso el sonido de las hojas de los árboles mecidos por el viento la despertaban. Pero alrededor de las tres de la madrugada unos ruidos distintos, en los pasillos de su mansión, la despertaron. Ella se quedó quieta entre las sábanas de su cama y extendió su mano bajo la almohada donde tenía un arma que extrajo con mucho cuidado, con movimientos apenas perceptibles.

Sintió como la puerta de su habitación se abría con lentitud y oyó unos pasos amortiguados por la gruesa alfombra que cubría el suelo. Se acercaban a ella, a su cama.

Rápidamente se quitó la sábana de encima sentándose en la cama y apuntando hacia el lugar de donde provenían los pasos, entonces disparó. El primer disparo le dio a la pared, pero tuvo la oportunidad de ver donde se encontraba el intruso. El segundo disparo no falló. El hombre cayó herido de muerte a los pies de su cama.

Pero el ataque no terminaba ahí. Ella pudo oír voces y pasos apresurados de hombres que se daban instrucciones entre sí para atraparla. No perdió el tiempo, sabía que se había delatado y por lo tanto el resto de los intrusos se dirigían a su habitación.

Corrió hacia la ventana y salió al balcón, cerrando la ventana tras sí, subió a la baranda y arremangándose el camisón saltó al balcón de la habitación contigua, una distancia de dos metros aproximadamente.

Con el arma que aún llevaba en la mano rompió el cristal de la ventana para entrar al otro cuarto, rogando que el sonido de cristales rotos no llegara a oídos de los atacantes. Salió al pasillo y corrió hacia la escalera para llegar al primer piso. Al doblar en el pasillo chocó con uno de los atacantes, que al igual que los otros llevaba una capucha en su cabeza. Ella retrocedió unos pasos, apuntó con su arma y disparó. El intruso cayó al piso sin apenas enterarse de lo que había ocurrido. Pero entonces una mano, con un pañuelo en ella, que pareció salir de la nada, a espaldas de Eleni, cubrió la boca de la duquesa, quien sorprendida intentó quitársela, soltando la pistola. Fue cuestión de segundos para que el cloroformo hiciera efecto y ella cayera en la más absoluta inconsciencia.

_**Dedicado a todos los que leen y comentan, así. Gracias. Espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios**_


	10. La nueva oferta

**Capítulo 9**

**La nueva oferta**

- Sebastian – dijo Ciel al notar que su mayordomo continuaba junto a él. - ¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?

- Debo cuidarlo amo, es mi deber – contestó el mayordomo.

- Tu deber… ¿y qué pasaría si yo te librara de ese deber?

- ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

- Supongo que es porque quiero que ya no sea solo un deber para ti, sino una necesidad – Las palabras salían de labios de Ciel sin ninguna inhibición a consecuencia de su estado, y finalmente decía todo aquello que sentía, sin importarle demasiado el que Sebastian lanzara alguna de sus típicas burlas.

- Amo, siempre ha sido una necesidad el estar a su lado, después de todo usted ha nacido para encontrarme, y yo he vivido cientos de años solo para conocerle. Usted es mi señor, mi amo, mi dueño. No importan las circunstancias, jamás lo dejaré.

- No sé cómo definir lo que siento, quizás te amo, no lo sé.

Sebastian sonrió al oír las palabras de Ciel. La confesión que acababa de hacer era para él suficiente.

- No se preocupe por eso amo, tenemos la eternidad juntos para que yo pueda hacer que usted defina finalmente lo que siente por mí, porque yo estoy seguro de lo que siento. Ahora debería dormir un poco más, lo necesita.

Ciel cerró sus ojos, sin preguntar a Sebastian lo que éste sentía, pensaba que ya era suficiente el haber dicho al fin lo que él pensaba. Pero entonces recordó el ataque del que había sido víctima. Sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente y dijo:

- ¡Sebastian, el hombre que me atacó en el camino…!

- ¿Qué ocurre con él amo?

- El era…

Al despertar Eleni sintió un vaivén, y algo de frío. Estaba sentada sobre una silla en el centro de una habitación y sus manos estaban por sobre su cabeza, como si colgara del techo. Trató de recordar lo que había ocurrido en su mansión y las imágenes comenzaron a invadir su mente. El ataque, la carrera por el pasillo, y finalmente la inconsciencia.

Observó a su alrededor, la luz era escasa, pero descubrió que parecía estar en una bodega, pero que se movía.

¿Será un barco? – se preguntó

Comenzó a sentir más frío, recién entonces notó que estaba desnuda. Su camisón había desaparecido.

- Veo que la dama ya ha despertado – dijo una voz áspera, y algo pastosa que provenía desde las sombras. – Ya era hora, has dormido demasiado y tengo ganas de entretenerme contigo. Dormida no tiene ninguna gracia.

Eleni sintió como sus manos eras tiradas hacia arriba hasta hacerla poner de pie. Fue alzada lo suficiente como para quedar de puntillas en el suelo, mientras sus manos estaban atadas del techo.

- Es hermosa – dijo otra voz – Nos pagarán bien por ella.

Eleni comenzó a alarmarse y a removerse, intentando zafarse de las amarras, pero era inútil.

- Debe ser una fierecilla, pero te domaremos bien antes de llegar a destino – dijo el hombre que había hablado por primera vez, haciéndose visible. Era de estatura mediana, calvo, con una barriga prominente y una fea cicatriz en el rostro.

- ¡Donde estoy! ¡¿A dónde me llevan? – preguntó la duquesa, intentando que el miedo no se reflejara en su voz.

- Vamos a América, mi querida – dijo el segundo hombre, haciéndose visible también. Este era alto y delgado. Tenía un rostro cruel y sus músculos estaban bastante marcados. – Allí estarás en un prostíbulo hasta que envejezcas o mueras, lo que ocurra primero. Yo apuesto por lo segundo, he oído que la vida allí es muy difícil.

- ¡Déjenme ir, por qué hacen esto! ¡Si es dinero lo que quieren yo les puedo dar mucho más del que les han pagado por mi!

- Ya viste nuestros rostros, no hay seguridad de que no nos hagas nada después – dijo el bajito.

- Además ya no tendríamos el privilegio de domarte, y eso es algo que no quiero perderme ¿no es así John? – dijo el más alto.

- Así es – dijo un tercer hombre, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en las sombras. – Será un gran placer hacer uso de ti hasta que lleguemos a América. Después de todo son varias semanas de viaje y siempre es bueno llevar con nosotros alguna entretención.

El hombre llamado John se acercó a Eleni y le acarició una pierna, ella intentó apartarse, pero fue inútil.

- Es una piel muy suave – dijo John, luego de reír ante la reacción de la duquesa – Yo comenzaré.

John se aflojó el cinturón de su pantalón y se acercó a Eleni de frente, con una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¡Sebastiaaaaan! – gritó la duquesa, olvidando que en el lugar donde se encontraban sus demonios, estos no podían oírla.

Pero apareció entre las sombras la figura de un hombre alto, delgado y de un aura peligrosa. Se movió ágilmente entre los atacantes de la mujer y en dos segundos los tres estaban en el suelo, muertos.

- ¿Sebastian? – preguntó la duquesa, quien apenas había tenido tiempo para reaccionar.

El hombre se dio la vuelta hacia ella, y Eleni notó que no era su mayordomo.

- Tienes una habilidad especial para meterte en problemas ¿lo sabías? – dijo el recién llegado, su salvador.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- El quien sea dependerá absolutamente de ti. Puedo ser tu salvador, o puedo ser el hombre que te deje aquí para que te encuentre el resto de la tripulación, ante lo cual deberás pensar cómo les explicarás que mataste a tres de sus hombres.

- ¿Y de qué dependerá eso? – Eleni comenzó a preocuparse aun más por la llegada de este extraño hombre.

- ¿No te imaginas quien puedo ser? Te he estado observando desde que formaste el contrato con esos demonios. En realidad yo pensaba ir a tu llamado, pero ellos se me adelantaron. Sabía que en algún momento ellos te abandonarían y tú te encontrarías en peligro nuevamente. Después de todo un demonio mayordomo no puede servir a dos amos. Siempre privilegiará a uno de ellos si ambos se encuentran en peligro, y sabía que no serías tú la privilegiada.

- ¿Y todo esto que significa?

- Que puedo salvarte si tu lo deseas, pero tu alma me pertenecerá a mí. Solo yo tendré el derecho exclusivo de poseerla.

- Yo ya tengo un contrato, ya hice un pacto, no puedo simplemente deshacer lo que ya he hecho.

- Ellos incumplieron primero al dejarte sola.

- ¡Yo autoricé a Sebastian a que se marchara y salvara a Ciel!

- Nunca le dijiste que era una orden, ¿o lo hiciste?

Eleni trato de recordar las últimas palabras intercambiadas con su mayordomo, y el demonio frente a ella tenía razón, jamás lo había establecido como una orden, solo cedió a la petición de Sebastian.

- ¿Lo ves? – dijo el demonio al ver reflejado en el rostro de la duquesa la verdad de sus palabras – Ellos tenían la obligación de protegerte hasta el final, y no lo hicieron, ahora las circunstancias han cambiado considerablemente. Si te dejo aquí, sin duda terminarás tus días en un burdel, o morirás. Considero que la última opción es la más probable. No tendrán compasión de ti al ver que has asesinado a parte de la tripulación. Yo me iré de aquí y es a ti a la única que verán.

- ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Tengo un contrato, y un contrato con un demonio no es algo fácil de romper! – La voz de Eleni se oía afligida. Su acostumbrada frialdad la estaba abandonando.

El demonio se acercó a Eleni, se arrodilló frente a ella y le levantó la pierna donde tenía la marca del contrato. Ella perdió el equilibrio, lo que provocó que sus brazos tuvieran que soportar todo el peso de su cuerpo. Lanzó un grito de dolor al sentir que sus músculos parecían desgarrarse.

- Quizás el dolor te permita pensar con claridad – dijo el demonio, al oírla gritar – este sello puede ser removido con facilidad, ya no podrán encontrarte si yo pongo mi marca. Ellos faltaron al pacto, lo primero debió ser tu seguridad y no la de ellos.

- No me interesa lo que tengas que decir, puedes irte por donde llegaste, yo se que ellos vendrán por mí.

- Eres muy ingenua. Esos dos son amantes, ¿Qué crees que pesará más para alguno de ellos? ¿El alma de un humano cualquiera o el de su amante?

- Da lo mismo la relación que tengan, ellos cumplirán su pacto, y yo también.

El demonio sonrió socarronamente, y sin importarle las palabras de Eleni hizo aparecer en su mano un cuchillo con el que cortó la piel en la que la duquesa tenía el sello del contrato.

Los gritos de ella debieron haberse oído en todo el barco, sin embargo nadie acudió.

- Ahora será más fácil que tomes una decisión – dijo él.

Ella respiraba con agitación, mientras el olor de su sangre inundaba los sentidos del demonio.

Los ojos del demonio se tornaron rojos, corruptos, deseosos. El olor de la sangre había despertado su deseo, así que pensó en seducirla para tomarla después, ya que una de sus intenciones era tomar su virginidad. Pero percibió el olor de otro demonio en su cuerpo, que ella ya no era virgen y eso lo enfureció.

- ¡Te entregaste a uno de esos demonios! – gritó con furia, poniéndose de pie y apretando las mejillas de Eleni con una de sus manos.

- ¡Eso… no es… de… tu incum… bencia! – dijo ella con dificultad, a causa del dolor.

El demonio caminó a espaldas de Eleni e hizo aparecer un látigo en su mano derecha.

- Quizás cambies de opinión después de esto.

El látigo fue agitado en el aire y luego se estrelló en la espalda de Eleni, haciendo que un nuevo grito saliera de sus labios.

- El era… un demonio – dijo Ciel - ¿Tú crees que la familia de Eleni haya contratado a un demonio para cumplir sus objetivos, Sebastian?

- Lamentablemente esa información escapa a mis capacidades demoníacas, si él es un sirviente de esa familia no es algo que pueda averiguar con facilidad.

- Ella está en peligro entonces, debemos hacer algo, es de nuestra alma de la que hablamos. – Ciel trató de sentarse en la cama, pero no lo consiguió.

- Descanse amo, no puede alterarse. No se preocupe por la ama Eleni, ella estará bien. Usted es mi prioridad en estos momentos, ya se lo dije. Un alma pura no es más importante que usted.

Se miraron a los ojos un segundo, y parecía que estaban a punto de iniciar una escena romántica, pero la entrada de Pithias en la habitación los dejó congelados en el lugar.

- Les tengo una mala noticia – dijo el antiguo demonio, quien sonreía burlonamente, ya que había alcanzado a vislumbrar la actitud romántica de sus clientes.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sebastian.

- El ingrediente más importante de la poción me falta.

- ¿Y por qué no lo informaste antes?

- Creí que aún conservaba un poco, y como se agrega después de que el resto de los ingredientes ha macerado durante dos días, no lo había notado.

- ¿Y qué es? – preguntó Ciel.

- La sangre de un alma pura – contestó Pithias.

_Espero les haya gustado y disculpen la tardanza en la actualización. Y por supuesto el capítulo está dedicado a todos aquellos que comentan, leen y marcan esta historia como favorita_

_Nos leemos_


	11. El fin de un pacto

**Capítulo 10**  
><strong>El fin de un pacto<strong>

El demonio ya había dado alrededor de diez latigazos a la espalda de Eleni. La sangre ya no solo resbalaba por la parte interna de su muslo izquierdo, sino que también lo hacía por su espalda, y goteaba en el suelo.

Los ojos rojos del demonio reflejaban el deseo por esa alma. Pero se contenía de llevársela sin un contrato porque sabía que había un shinigami cerca que vigilaba sus movimientos. Si no hubiese sido por el dios de la muerte el demonio habría tomado esa alma hacía mucho.

- ¿Ya estás lista para hacer un contrato conmigo o debo seguir purificando tu alma? – preguntó el demonio - ¿No lo sabías? El dolor purifica el alma, así lo dice tu Iglesia.

- ¡Ve…te al in…fier…no! – dijo Eleni con dificultad.

- De allí vengo, y allí volveré, pero no antes de llevarme tu alma – el demonio había caminado hasta estar frente a la duquesa y ella pudo ver su mirada irónica - ¿No entiendes? Si quieres salvar tu vida debes hacer un pacto conmigo, es la única forma. Tus demonios no regresarán. Te sacaré de este lugar y te traeré a todos aquellos que estuvieron involucrados en la muerte de tu familia. Sabes que puedo hacerlo. No querrás morir sin que los culpables de tu desgracia paguen, ¿o sí?

- ¡Tú no sa…bes nada de… mi! ¡No me co…noces! ¡Vete a otro lugar por otra alma, porque ésta no te pertenece! ¡Yo sé que ellos vendrán, yo tengo un contrato y cumpliré mi palabra!

- ¿Tienes idea siquiera del horror al que te someterán cuando te descubran aquí, y a sus hombres muertos? ¿Sabes lo que te harán?

La pared frente a Eleni se iluminó repentinamente y en ella la duquesa pudo ver las imágenes de un grupo de hombres que rodeaban a una pareja en el suelo. Era ella siendo violada por uno de los marinos, que luego fue sustituido por otro. Las imágenes se sucedieron una tras otra a gran velocidad. En las últimas imágenes que vio era torturada, y luego arrojada por  
>la borda, aun con vida.<p>

- Ese es tu futuro, es lo que te espera – dijo el demonio – y en el no veo a los demonios que te sirven.

- ¡MENTIRA! ¡ESAS SON SOLO MENTIRAS! – gritó Eleni, sacando fuerzas de la ira.

Sabía que lo que había visto era probable, pero aun así tenía la leve esperanza de que su mayordomo y su administrador aparecieran y le cerraran la boca al demonio que tenía frente a ella. Había algo en ese sujeto que le recordaba a alguien y que le daba un mal presentimiento.

- Aun así terminaré devorando tu alma, cuando esos hombres acaben contigo – el demonio se acercó a Eleni y le habló al oído. – Si vas a morir al menos acaba con aquellos que te han dejado en ésta situación.

- Si pudieras devorar mi alma, con solo quererlo, ya lo habrías hecho. Sé que no es tan fácil para un demonio alimentarse de un alma, no intentes manipularme, he tenido buenos maestros en eso.

- Aunque ellos vengan… – el demonio rió antes de continuar – En realidad solo uno de ellos estaría en condiciones de venir, y no sería suficiente contra mí. – Sacó de entre sus ropas la daga que había lastimado a Ciel. – Sería fácil para mí el matarlo.

- ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú nos atacaste en el bosque! – ella había reconocido el arma con la que habían atacado a Ciel.

- ¿Y que si lo hice? Soy un demonio que haría cualquier cosa por cumplir sus objetivos, y en estos momentos tú eres mi único objetivo. Si tengo que enfrentarme a un dios de la muerte por ti, lo haré, pero podrías hacerme las cosas más fáciles ¿no crees?

- ¡JAMÁS!

- Eso pensé, lo cual es una lástima. Pero te haré un servicio antes de acabar contigo. ¿Quieres saber quién o quiénes son los responsables de lo que te ocurre actualmente?

Ante estas palabras Eleni pareció interesada.

- Veo que si quieres saberlo. Pues bien, te lo diré. Tu querida tía, Lady Marie Covington, es la responsable de que seas transportada hacia quien sabe dónde. Por supuesto, también fue la responsable del ataque en el bosque, yo solo me encargué de darle un efecto especial con la  
>Melech – el demonio observó su daga y la acercó a uno de los ojos de Eleni. - ¿Te gustaría perder un ojo?<p>

Eleni se removió en el lugar, intentando alejarse de la daga que brillaba peligrosamente junto a uno de sus ojos. El demonio rió al ver la reacción de la duquesa y alejó la daga.

- No te preocupes, no te lastimaré… mucho, solo lo necesario para obtener lo que quiero. En cuanto al resto de los ataques, déjame decirte que tu tío Agnus, asesinó a tus padres. Tu primo Archivald fue el responsable de la muerte de tu prometido, tu tutor fue asesinado por tu tía Laura. En realidad si buscas acabar con aquellos que fueron responsables de la muerte de tus seres queridos, son la mitad de tu familia. Lo más divertido de todo, es que entre los responsables comenzaron a asesinarse también, porque sospechaban que tenían el mismo plan. Y la última que se ha unido al club de culpables es tu tía Marie. Encantador ¿no te parece?

Eleni estaba confundida, todos aquellos que había nombrado el demonio estaban muertos, con excepción de su tía Marie. Si lo que decía era cierto, toda la vida había estado rodeada de asesinos.

- ¿Por qué debería creerte? – Eleni hablaba con más claridad.

- Porque no tengo motivos para mentirte. Además yo fui quien influenció a todos ellos en contra tuya.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿No es obvio? Necesitaba un alma como la tuya, y la única forma de conseguirla era  
>orillarla hacia la necesidad de realizar un pacto.<p>

El demonio estaba confesando que él había sido el causante de todas las desgracias que le habían ocurrido a lo largo de su vida, incluso reconoció que había influido en Jocker para que la secuestrara cuando era solo una niña. Y ahora años después la tenía frente a él y el propósito por el cual había tramado todo esto era única y exclusivamente por poseer su alma.  
>Cuando había estado tan cerca de lograr el objetivo por el que había trabajado tanto, dos demonios habían aparecido en su camino y estropeado sus planes.<p>

- Pero ya no hay nadie que pueda salvarte ahora. Tomaré tu alma y ni siquiera ese shinigami que te observa podrá impedirlo. – Dijo él.

El demonio hizo amague de apuñalarla. Eleni se encogió en sí misma y miró hacia un lado esperando sentir como la daga entraba en su carne, pero nada ocurrió. Miró al demonio y éste lo observaba sonriendo.

- No es de esta manera como se toma un alma como la tuya. Con mis propias manos y labios, así es como la tomaré. – Dijo él.

El demonio se acercó a ella, intentó acariciarle el rostro, pero ella se resistió, la tomó de la cintura y la apegó contra él, mientras que con la otra mano tomó su cara con firmeza para que quedara frente a su rostro. Acercó sus labios a los de la duquesa, mientras ella le devolvía una mirada llena de terror.

- No acepto que pongas tus sucias manos sobre mi cena – dijo una voz entre las sombras del cuarto.

El demonio se alejó de Eleni con sus ojos rojos brillando de forma peligrosa. Nuevamente en su mano apareció la daga, con la cual se lanzó contra la figura que se dibujaba entre las sombras.

- ¡Sebastian, cuidado! ¡Esa es el arma con la que atacó a Ciel! – gritó Eleni.

- No se preocupe my lady, un demonio como él sería incapaz de hacerme daño – dijo Sebastian haciéndose visible y esquivando el primer ataque de su oponente, y dándole un golpe que lo dejó levemente aturdido.

El demonio mayordomo con un rápido movimiento que la duquesa fue incapaz de ver, cortó las ataduras que la mantenían colgando del techo, y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, cubriéndola con la gabardina que llevaba puesta.

- Siento la tardanza, mi lady, – dijo Sebastian – pero pronto solucionaremos este pequeño inconveniente. Por favor espere pacientemente en este rincón.

Sebastian dejó a Eleni en uno de los rincones y se lanzó de inmediato sobre el demonio que ya venía en su ataque.

Sebastian quería acabar rápido con su oponente, debía salvar a su amo, y en esos momentos no había nada más importante para él.

El demonio nuevamente atacó con su daga mata demonios, pero Sebastian lo esquivó y le dio un golpe en la muñeca para que soltara el arma. No hubo el resultado que el mayordomo esperaba y debió tomar otras medidas. Se fue contra él empujándolo contra la pared, tomando su muñeca y retorciéndola para que soltara la daga.

- Al parecer no eres tan fuerte – le dijo Sebastian sonriendo, solo puedes con novatos.

Los ojos del demonio se pusieron rojos e intentó deshacerse de Sebastian, pero el mayordomo era mucho más fuerte. Finalmente la daga cayó al suelo, muy cerca de los pies de la duquesa, y Sebastian aprovechó para propinarle una serie de golpes a su oponente que lo dejaron débil y sangrante en el suelo.

- No eres nadie, no eres nada. Solo un patético intento de demonio. Este será tu fin – Sebastian hablaba con total tranquilidad, pero sus ojos reflejaban la ira que sentía por lo ocurrido con sus dos amos, especialmente con Ciel.

El mayordomo fue a darle el golpe de gracia, pero la voz de Eleni lo detuvo.

- Espera Sebastian – la duquesa se acercaba a ellos. Se había puesto la gabardina de su mayordomo y llevaba la daga en su mano derecha – El es mío, él se reconoció como culpable y responsable de todas las desgracias ocurridas a lo largo de mi vida, por lo tanto yo debo acabar con él, y no habrá nadie que lo salve.

- Como ordene - Sebastian sonrió como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba satisfecho de la actitud de sus amos, se apartó unos pasos del demonio que sangraba a sus pies, y le permitió a Eleni acercarse.

- Este es tu pago por convertirme en lo que ahora soy – dijo Eleni, y con la misma daga del demonio, lo apuñaló directo en el corazón.

El demonio no alcanzó a decir nada, solo abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, y luego los cerró, para siempre.

Eleni se tambaleó en el lugar y fue atrapada por Sebastian.

- Lamento tener que decirle my lady que aun no puede descansar. Mi amo la necesita, doblemente ahora.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Sebastian? ¿Cómo está Ciel?

- Necesita de su ayuda, de su sangre y su alma.

Eleni lo miró con el temor reflejado en su rostro, no esperaba que una vez cumplido su deseo sus demonios tomaran su alma tan pronto.

- Para salvar a mi joven amo necesito su sangre, y el pago por los servicios del demonio que nos ayuda es un alma – dijo Sebastian.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes no tomarán mi alma? - Eleni recibió la noticia como un balde de agua fría.

- Yo no quisiera otra cosa más que devorarla, my lady, pero debo velar por el bien de mi amo, y su venganza ya está saldada. – Sebastian se había acercado al rostro de Eleni y había levantado su barbilla, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

El corazón de la duquesa comenzó a latir rápidamente.

- "No" – pensó ella – "No quiero que las cosas terminen de esta manera, no quiero que mi alma se la lleva un demonio cualquiera".


	12. Sangre y Alma

**Capitulo 11**

**Sangre y alma**

- Espera, Sebastian. ¿Debe ser mi alma o puede ser cualquier alma? – preguntó Eleni, recuperando la sangre fría.

- Solo nos han pedido un alma. – Sebastian se alejó unos centímetros de los labios de la duquesa.

- Entonces no tiene que ser necesariamente la mía.

- No en realidad.

- Pues entonces hay otra alma que deberá servir de pago. Recuerda Sebastian que ustedes debían acabar con aquellos que quisieran hacerme daño, y Lady Marie aún sigue con vida.

Sebastian sonrió satisfecho, entendía perfectamente a lo que su ama se refería.

- Es verdad, my lady. Ella aun no ha pagado por lo que le ha hecho. El demonio le dio la idea, pero los humanos son los que deciden si seguir los malos pasos o no. Un demonio no puede obligar a un humano a hacer lo que no quiere, a menos que lo posea, y Lady Marie jamás estuvo poseída, como ninguno de los miembros de su familia que le hicieron daño alguna vez. Ellos simplemente se dejaron seducir por las palabras de un demonio. El solo les dio algo de valor para realizar sus oscuras intenciones. Y es verdad, su ilustre tía debe pagar.

Eleni arrancó la daga del pecho del demonio, la limpio en las ropas de este y la guardó en la gabardina que llevaba puesta. Sebastian solo observaba estos movimientos, no emitió comentario al respecto, pero sonrió pensando que sin duda su ama era precavida.

El demonio mayordomo tomó a Eleni en brazos, quien se quejó ante el contacto.

- Lo lamento my lady, se que está muy herida, pero debemos darnos prisa, le prometo que después la compensaré.

Eleni pensó que no habría compensación para ella una vez salvaran a Ciel, después de todo su alma ya no le pertenecía.

Sin ninguna ceremonia Sebastian dejó inconsciente a Lady Marie Covington, apenas pusieron los pies en la mansión de ella. La metió en un saco, y tomó a su ama sentándola en su brazo derecho, mientras tomaba el saco con Lady Marie con su mano izquierda. Eleni rodeo el cuello de Sebastian con sus brazos una vez estuvieron en el infierno.

- My lady, saque un pañuelo del bolsillo de mi camisa y tape su boca y nariz con él, de otra manera este aire le hará daño – dijo Sebastian.

Eleni le obedeció sin demora, y ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su mayordomo. El aire en aquel lugar era pesado y dañino. Sebastian sabía que debía darse prisa o su ama estaría muerta en tan solo unas horas si seguía allí.

Llegaron a la morada de Pithias, y en cuanto entraron este apareció junto a ellos. Vio a Elelni y de inmediato sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojo sangre brillante, que asustó a la duquesa.

- Veo que no solo has traído la sangre de un alma pura, sino que también su alma. Me imagino que es mi pago – dijo Pithias, acercándose a la joven e intentando tocarla, a lo cual ella se encogió en los brazos de Sebastian, y oculto el rostro en su cuello.

Sebastian la alejó del demonio y soltó frente a él el saco donde llevaba el pago.

- Esta es tu alma, es el pago – dijo el mayordomo – Ahora toma algo de sangre de mi ama y salva a mi amo.

El rostro de Pithias se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto. Tomó el saco, lo abrió y vio su interior. Lady Marie aun continuaba inconsciente.

- Debes tomar su alma ahora, ella no resistirá mucho tiempo más con vida – aclaró Sebastian depositando a su ama de pie en el suelo.

Eleni se arremangó la manga izquierda y le ofreció la muñeca al demonio, esperando que hiciera su parte, pero nada ocurrió. Pithias continuaba con la mirada adusta, y no tenía intenciones de moverse del lugar en el que se encontraba. Finalmente dijo:

- No esperarás que acepte esta alma de baja calidad cuando tengo frente a mí un alma como la de ella. Eres un conocedor, Sebastian, no pensarás que me iba a conformar con algo como esto cuando traes frente a mí a la delicia que está a tu lado.

- Solo pediste un alma, y es eso lo que te traigo. – dijo Sebastian – Tenemos un trato, cúmplelo.

Pithias tomó a Eleni de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia de un rápido y brusco movimiento que hizo que Sebastian se pusiera en guardia.

- Tranquilo, solo la conduzco al lugar donde está el otro demonio – dijo Pithias tomando a Eleni en sus brazos y caminando con ella hacia la habitación donde estaba Ciel.

Sebastian no perdía de vista ninguno de los movimientos del demonio, y pudo notar como aspiraba el olor de la duquesa, y como sus ojos brillaban con deseo.

Al llegar a la habitación pudieron ver a Ciel quien dormía con un sueño agitado. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor y en ocasiones sus facciones se contraían en expresiones de dolor. De inmediato Eleni se deshizo del abrazo de Pithias y se acercó a la cama, al igual que Sebastian.

- ¡Haz ya lo que tienes que hacer! – dijo Eleni dirigiéndose a Pithias y ofreciéndole su muñeca nuevamente.

- No es necesario hacerte más heridas de las que ya tienes – le dijo Pithias arrastrándola junto a él. Se arrodilló frente a Eleni, le descubrió la pierna y presionó la herida que tenía en la parte interna del muslo para que saliera más sangre, que recibió en un pequeño recipiente de cristal.

Luego se acercó a los utensilios que tenía preparados sobre una mesa y vertió en el interior de un cuenco, donde ya había un líquido de color verdoso, toda la sangre que había recolectado de la duquesa. Se acercó a Ciel para dárselo a beber, pero Sebastian se lo arrebató de las manos y se lo dio el mismo.

- ¿Debe tomarlo todo? – preguntó Sebastian, luego que la mitad del contenido había pasado por la garganta de menor de los demonios.

- Con eso es suficiente – dijo Pithias.

Eleni tomó el cuenco con la poción, mientras Sebastian sentaba a Ciel en la cama, quien había comenzado a toser incontrolablemente para luego perder la conciencia en brazos de su mayordomo.

- ¡Que le ha pasado! – dijo Sebastian alarmado.

- No te preocupes, es normal, pronto abrirá los ojos y estará bien nuevamente – mientras hablaba Pithias se acercaba a Eleni.

Al verlo acercarse Eleni soltó el cuenco que tenía la poción, y este se rompió, esparciendo todo su contenido en el suelo.

- Bien, es el momento de mi pago – dijo el demonio.

- Tu pago está en ese saco, fuera de la habitación – dijo Sebastian, algo alarmado, pero sin soltar a Ciel.

- Vamos, no seas egoísta. Ya tienes a tu querido demonio en tus brazos, y a salvo, déjamela a mí, de todas maneras ella morirá.

La duquesa miró a Sebastian, con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

Era una difícil decisión para Sebastian, no quería apartarse de su amo, él aun lo necesitaba, pero el alma de la duquesa estaba en peligro, y por sobre todo Ciel se enfadaría enormemente al saber que había permitido que esa alma hubiera sido devorada por otro demonio.

Pithias ya tenía a Eleni agarrada por la cintura.

- Ya dije que tu pago estaba allí afuera – dijo Sebastian, cuyo demonio interno estaba comenzando a aparecer y sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos y malignos.

- No eres capaz de enfrentarte a mi – le dijo Pithias, lamiendo la mejilla de Eleni.

Sebastian estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre el demonio, pero el que Eleni hubiese sacado la daga del bolsillo de la gabardina y lo hubiese puesto en la garganta de Pithias lo hicieron detenerse, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, satisfecho de la actitud de su ama.

- Yo creo que no será posible. – dijo Eleni, sin el más mínimo temblor en la voz, y sin dejar de amenazar con el arma – Las cosas son de la siguiente manera. Tú tomarás el alma que se te ha entregado como pago por los servicios prestados, mientras Sebastian, Ciel y yo nos marchamos de este lugar sin correr ningún peligro. De lo contrario te lastimaré con esta daga y no habrá poción que te cure, porque yo no pienso entregar una gota de mi sangre para salvarte.

Pithias se quedó estático, sin moverse, sabía que un rasguño del arma no lo mataría pero lo haría pasar un mal rato por varios días. Por otro lado si esa daga se clavaba en su cuerpo, no tendría salvación.

- Bien – dijo el demonio finalmente – tomaré el alma que me ofrecen, pero se irán de aquí en seguida, antes que te arranque la cabeza por tu insolencia.

- Solo una cosa te pido – dijo Eleni – Cuando devores el alma de Lady Marie, dile que es cortesía de su sobrina.

Eleni no apartó la daga de la garganta de Pithias, le hizo una seña a Sebastian, quien entendió de inmediato y tomó a su amo y lo cruzó sobre su hombro. Luego se acercó a la duquesa y la tomó por la cintura. Casi de inmediato desaparecieron del lugar, y regresaron a la mansión Wakefield.

Un malhumorado Pithias salió de la habitación y sacó del interior del saco a Lady Marie Covington. Ella recuperó la conciencia casi enseguida. Al ver a un desconocido frente a ella y no reconocer el lugar comenzó a gritar histérica.

- ¡SILENCIO! – Pithias no estaba de humor para gritos histéricos, prefería los gritos de dolor y sufrimiento.

Lady Marie se calló, temblando de miedo, trató de decir algo, pero las palabras fueron incapaces de salir de sus labios.

- Así me gusta, obediente. Ahora bien, a lo que nos convoca el día de hoy en mi humilde morada. – Pithias sonrió malévolo – Tu dulce sobrina me ha pedido que te diga que los servicios que te brindaré ahora son cortesía suya.

Los ojos de Lady Marie se abrieron desmesuradamente, llenos de terror, y más aun al ver la forma peligrosa en la que brillaban esos ojos rojos que la observaban.

Luego él la inmovilizó contra la pared, y de la forma en que todos los demonios lo hacen, tomo su alma, con sus labios y manos, desgarrando y rompiendo todo a su paso. Los gritos de dolor fueron acallados por los labios del demonio, pero no porque le molestaran, sino porque era necesario para tomar su alma.

Sebastian apareció con sus amos en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Wakefield, depositó a Eleni en el suelo y a su amo sobre una cama. Este tenía mejor semblante y parecía solo dormido.

El mayordomo le acarició el rostro, y tomó una de sus manos para depositar un beso en ella.

- Realmente lo amas – afirmó la duquesa al verlo.

- ¿Amarlo? No sé que es el amor, por lo tanto no sé si es amor, todo lo que sé es que él lo es todo para mí – aclaró el demonio – Es mi amo, y estoy atado a él por la eternidad.

- Es amor, créeme - Eleni sonrió con tristeza, y caminó hacia ellos, pero apenas alcanzó a dar un par de pasos cuando se desvaneció. Sebastian, siempre eficiente la sostuvo antes de que su cuerpo se estrellara contra el suelo.

Cuando Eleni despertó se encontraba en su habitación, ya vestida y con heridas vendadas. Junto a ella estaban Ciel y Sebastian, quienes esperaban pacientemente a que la duquesa despertara.

- Veo que al fin abre los ojos, ama

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó Ciel

Eleni se sentó en la cama, los miró a ambos y preguntó:

- ¿Ya es la hora?

- Si nuestra ama es tan amable – dijo Sebastian apoyando una de sus rodillas en el suelo, y su mano derecha a la altura del pecho, mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza.

_**N. A**__.: Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, siento la tardanza en actualizar, estaba un poquitín ocupada_


	13. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

Era el momento de partir y tomar el alma que se les ofrecía tan abiertamente.

Generalmente Sebastian terminaba un contrato y devoraba el alma sin demora. Solo una vez se había tomado su tiempo, como si el placer se intensificara con la espera, y había llevado a su joven amo hasta la isla de los demonios. Por segunda vez llevaba a un humano allí, confiando en que la espera sería recompensada con creces.

Navegaban hacia la isla en una barca de madera. Sebastian de pie en la popa remaba tranquilamente, mientras Eleni y Ciel iban sentados uno frente al otro.

- Aquella vez que ustedes llegaron a la Mansión del Baron Kelvin y yo pude librarme de la muerte, pensé que se debía a que existía un motivo. Una razón por la cual vivir – mientras hablaba, la duquesa acariciaba el agua con la yema de los dedos. – Al pasar el tiempo creí que con cada persona que perdía estaba pagando por sobrevivir esa noche.

Ciel sonrió al oírla.

- No, no debías morir esa noche, sobreviviste para nosotros, para este día.

- Yo más bien pienso que nació para nosotros y este día – comentó Sebastian

- ¿Lo sabían? ¿Sabían que estuve allí? – preguntó una confundida Eleni al oír a su demonio hablar con tanta naturalidad. Recuperando la compostura y sonriendo agregó – Por supuesto que lo sabían, son demonios después de todo.

Al llegar a la isla Sebastian ofreció su mano a la duquesa para bajar de la barca. Una vez abajo Ciel le ofreció su brazo y comenzaron su camino hacia el banco de piedra casi en la mitad de la isla. Allí los esperaba el cuervo negro, el ave designada.

La isla de los demonios había sido destruida en varias ocasiones, o al menos parcialmente destruida. En los últimos diez años Sebastian había sido el responsable de esa destrucción dos veces.

Ahora el lugar estaba cubierto de rosas blancas y negras, como una alfombra bicolor que cubría el suelo. Y de las ruinas que alguna vez estuvieron allí, solo quedaba la banca.

- My Lady – casi susurró Sebastian indicándole que se sentara.

La duquesa soltó a Ciel del brazo e hizo lo que su mayordomo le indicaba.

- ¿Dolerá? – preguntó Eleni.

Al oírla Sebastian tuvo un deja vu, recordando el momento en que Ciel le había hecho al misma pregunta.

- Me temo que si – contestó el demonio, provocando una sonrisa en Ciel al recordar aquel momento años atrás. – Pero prometí que la recompensaría luego, así que trataré de ser lo más amable posible.

- Bien - dijo la duquesa, quien esos momentos se hacía un gran número de preguntas acerca de esos demonios. Preguntas que quedarían sin respuestas, y que en realidad prefería que fuera así.

- ¿No pedirás que el dolor se grabe en tu alma? – Ciel se arrodilló junto a Eleni y tomó su mano.

- No es necesario. Hace años que el dolor se ha estado grabando en mi alma. No lo necesito al final para que ésta quede impregnada de él. Pero… no comprendo cómo ambos la tomarán.

Ella se veía confundida. Nunca había entendido como esos dos demonios podrían devorar su alma, compartirla.

- El alma puede dividirse, joven ama – dijo Sebastian sonriendo - ¿Usted conoce el término de almas gemelas?

Eleni le pidió que se explicara, con la mirada.

- A lo largo de los milenios algunas almas fueron dividiéndose para ocupar los cuerpos de los nacidos. Un alma dividida en dos es lo que se llama en ocasiones almas gemelas. Ellas siempre se buscan, y al encontrase jamás se separan. Su alma se dividirá por nosotros, para nosotros.

A medida que la explicación avanzaba se fue dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro de Eleni.

- Eso quiere decir que ustedes serán una especie de almas gemelas cuando me devoren, sin separarse jamás – la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro mientras hablaba – No solo estarán unidos por un contrato, sino que un alma también los atará.

Al oírla, Ciel y Sebastian se miraron, reflejándose en sus ojos varias emociones: deseo, lujuria, pasión. Ella, quien no perdía de vista las acciones de los demonios, creyó identificar también amor en esa mirada que se dedicaron.

- Cuando quieran – ella ya no quería seguir esperando por un final que era inevitable, además entre más tiempo pasaba, más nerviosa se ponía.

El demonio mayordomo se acercó a los labios de Eleni y le dijo en voz apenas audible para ella, pero que Ciel escuchó claramente "Gracias por provocar a mi amo".

La duquesa sonrió con tristeza, entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería Sebastian. Este le bajó el hombro izquierdo del vestido, acarició su pecho y posó sus labios en los de su ama, su alma. La besó dulcemente para relajarla, pero ella se quedó estática, sin responder el beso, apenas entreabriendo los labios, y cerrando los ojos. Ciel contemplaba la escena sin hacer nada.

Cuando ella estuvo relajada y su corazón dejo de latir a toda prisa, el demonio enterró su mano en el corazón de su contratista. Eleni abrió los ojos mientras el gemido emitido era ahogado por los labios de Sebastian. Luego sus ojos se cerraron para siempre a medida que su alma era absorbida por su boca.

Una vez que estuvo hecho, Sebastian recostó el cuerpo de Eleni en la banca, se separó de el, y utilizó sus poderes demoniacos para que los restos de la duquesa se vieran envueltos en llamas. Fue solo cuestión de segundos para que quedara reducido a cenizas. Cenizas que el viento se encargó de esparcir por el campo de rosas, tiñendo de rojo sangre algunas de estas al contacto, dándoles un nuevo aspecto a la isla de los demonios.

Esto fue contemplado con absoluta atención por parte de los demonios.

Finalmente Sebastian se giró hacia su joven amo, se acercó a él con sus ojos rojos brillantes, traviesos y lascivos, recibiendo como respuesta la misma mirada, aunque más penetrante.

- ¿Está listo, amo?

- Nunca había estado tan listo – A medida que hablaba Ciel fue acercando sus labios a los de Sebastian.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso cuya intención iba mucho más allá de compartir el alma que se les había entregado. Secretamente también compartían sus sentimientos, ya que el contacto duró mucho más tiempo del necesario para que Ciel recibiera la parte del alma que le correspondía.

El placer que reflejaban ambos rostros, en la expresión, en la mirada solo podía ser comparado a los momentos en que compartían sus cuerpos uno con el otro.

- La duquesa tenía razón, no solo nos une un contrato ahora. Ya no somos solo amo y sirviente, demonios unidos por un contrato, o amantes, también somos almas gemelas. – Fue Sebastian quien rompió el silencio que los envolvía. Acarició lentamente el rostro de su señor.

- Creí que siempre habíamos sido almas gemelas – Ciel tuvo un momento de sinceridad que pagó con un beso.

- ¿Realmente lo cree, joven amo? – pregunto Sebastian sonriendo, al interrumpir el beso, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo.

- Oh, vamos – Ciel desvió la mirada por unos segundos. Y con una sonrisa autosuficiente agregó – Como si tú nunca hubieses pensado lo mismo.

Ambos caminaron entre las rosas, hasta llegar al borde del acantilado. Sebastian, más feliz de lo que hubiese sido capaz de reconocer aspiro el perfume de las flores. De las rosas rojas se desprendía un aroma que parecía ideal para el momento que estaban viviendo, como si Eleni los incitara. Al detenerse reanudaron la conversación.

- ¿Qué crees que es esto? – Ciel trataba de entender sus sentimientos desbordantes en un corazón que había estado cerrado por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Importa eso? Lo importante es que estaremos juntos por la eternidad, yo no necesito a nadie más que a mi joven amo, no quiero a nadie más.

- ¿Aun crees que acabas de recibir una maldición eterna? – Ciel lo miró a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

- Usted es mi maldición eterna que yo acepto gustoso, amo. Soy un demonio, no espero bendiciones ni las quiero. Para mi quedan bien las maldiciones, nada más, y esta la disfruto más que ninguna otra. – Sebastian lo miraba como en un sueño, con un rostro lleno de deseo, con unos ojos cargados de promesas de eternidad, de sentimientos no rebelados, pero que ambos sabían eran correspondidos.

- Tal vez si te amo, tal vez.

Sebastian sonrió ante el comentario de Ciel, depositó un nuevo beso en sus labios.

- En cambio yo estoy seguro.

Ciel no preguntó si Sebastian estaba seguro de que lo amaba, o estaba seguro que los sentimientos de Ciel hacia él era amor. Quizás se refería a ambos. Pero tenían la eternidad para aclararlo… y eso… era mucho tiempo.

**Fin**

**Escuchaba "Small wild flower" mientras escribía la última página, y eso le dio, no sé, un carácter especial a la escena final. Espero que les haya gustado, y que sea este el final que esperaban**


End file.
